The Truth Beyond the Reflection
by kojika
Summary: Rated for language and Yaoi! When Günter gets a new mirror for Yuuri, it means trouble for Wolfram! Especially when he wanders too close and finds out the truth beyond the reflection...YxW, WxY, and a lil CxY I can't write summaries
1. Günter's Surprise

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 1:Günter's Surprise_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

Okay, now let me say a few things before I start. I haven't written a piece of fanfiction in over three years. Yeah, that's right THREE YEARS! I kinda fell out of the whole fanfic community and took up fanart and writing a novel. Why am I suddenly writing fanfic again? Blame my muses XD. At least now I write better, so this should be an improvement. As far as story goes….let's hope this works out ; I guess that's it…Oh wait! There's one more thing. This first chapter is written from Conrad's point of view. This is amusing because number 1) I wouldn't class him as a favorite character though he isn't bad, and number 2) I don't usually write in first person. Enjoy!

-----------------

"And the might prince brought down his hammer upon the ogre's head…" Wolfram was reading to Greta again. When Yuuri was gone, there was little else for the arrogant mazoku to do. Wolfram always took his role as Yuuri's fiancé; very seriously, even when the whole engagement was just one big accident. Too bad Yuuri didn't share his feelings.

I was standing a little bit away from the two, staring out the library's window, barely catching a word Wolfram said. My little brother had a tendency to babble sometimes anyways. Okay, so we are only half brothers. Wolfram is ALWAYS quick to remind me of that. It's just how he is though.

The door opened and caught my full attention. Wolfram stopped reading and stared at the door as well. Greta got fidgety. We were all hoping the same thing: that Yuuri had returned. No. It was just my older (also half) brother. The three of us resumed our past activities.

Gwendel slowly entered the room after he saw our faces. He looked annoyed, but he tried his best not to show it. After all, I'm almost positive he was looking forward to the return of the MaOh as well.

"Wolfram," Gwendel stopped a few feet in front of the blonde. Wolfram looked up at him in surprise. Gwendel hardly ever had reason to seek his youngest brother out.

"What is it, aniue?" Wolfram closed the book and stood up. Greta clung to his arm. It will never fail to amuse me how kindle Wolfram treats the little girl. I mean, she's a human! He's always had a strong distaste for humans. I tried not to laugh. No one seemed to notice me right now anyways.

"Hube wants for Greta to come and stay a week with him," Gwnedel folded his arms across his chest. Where Hube was concerned…well, let's just say only Yuuri and Wolfram were unaffected. Forgetting the past is hard. I may have forgiven, but it's not forgotten.

"But I want to stay and see chichiue!" Greta whined. Wolfram sighed softly and knelt down besides her. He patted her on the head.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure to let you know when he comes. Besides, don't you want to see Hube?" Wolfram smiled slightly. Greta nodded her head.

"Okay! I'll go!" Greta girnned. Gwendel made to leave the room and she quickly grabbed onto his arm. She pulled Gwendel out of the room. The door slammed behind them.

Wolfram slowly rose to his feet and walked over to a bookshelf. He set the book back onto it and let out a soft sigh. Greta helped him keep his mind off of Yuuri when his fiancé; was away.

"It must be hard," I thought aloud. Wolfram shot a glare at me. He was usually glaring at me when we spoke. He couldn't get over his hate for the human in me. I was only half mazoku after all.

"What do you mean?" he snapped. I could tell he was trying to pick a fight. I had no desire to grant his wish though.

"You always look so lonely when both Greta and Yuuri are gone." My reply was blunt without too many details. He made an annoyed sound and turned his head away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he replied. I'm sure his eyes were saying different. That's why he had to turn away. He hated showing "human" emotions. It was a weakness to him.

"Of course." I didn't want to argue with him. He glanced over at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. I think he almost smiled back. He quickly turned away again.

I turned my gaze back out the window. I could clearly see the little courtyard. Flowers threatened to obscure the window, but they were cut back everyday. In the middle of the wide, dirt path was a little stone fountain. A dragon perched in the center of the fountain spitting water back into it. The whole place looked so peaceful…

Günter came running through the courtyard and tripped on a rock. A group of soldiers greeted him and helped him to his feet. I could tell by the uniform that the soldiers belonged to Gwendel. They all wore green like their commander.

Günter made wild motions with his arms. Something had him very excited. It didn't look bad though; he wore the widest grin I've ever seen across his face. Günter got over emotional all too easy.

"What's happening?" Wolfram's voice cut though my thoughts. I glanced over to see him standing by my side. He must have joined me by the window while I was deep in thought. I laughed slightly.

"It appears that Günter carries good news. Whether it's something that we want to hear or just another dream, I don't know. I do know that Gwendel's soldiers are actually listening to him!" I saw a smirk play at the corner of Wolfram's mouth with my last remark. He unlatched the window and swung it open.

"Günter! What the hell are you doing?" Wolfram shouted out into the courtyard. Günter looked over at us for a moment, blinking, then he quickly ran over to us.

"Oh! It's splendid!" Günter gloated as he moved towards us. Though neither of us wanted to risk the chance of hearing about another fantasy with Yuuri, our curiosity had gotten the best of us. At least this we, we could close the window if it wasn't something we wanted to hear. Wolfram still clung to the window latch.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Wolfram growled slightly and sent a glare at the man. Günter didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh! It finally came in!" Günter clasped his hands together. He was practically sparkling. It was actually kind of weird. Then again…He was pretty weird all the time. "You must see it!"

Well, at least he just wanted to show us something. There was still a chance we didn't want to see it though. I glanced over at Wolfram and our eyes met. We agreed; we should go and see what Günter wanted to show us.

"What is it?" Wolfram cocked an eyebrow at him. He was trying to find out what we were in for. Günter threw his arms up into the air.

"You'll know when you see it!" Günter moved away from the window. He was headed towards the east court exit…in other words, the library.

Wolfram sighed and closed the window. I followed him across the room. There was no way to escape from Günter now.

-

Neither Wolfram nor I could think of anything to say. We were literally speechless. I had never seen anything like it before. I was beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"A mirror…?" Wolfram seemed to find it confusing. True enough. Why Günter was so excited was beyond my understanding as well.

"Not just any mirror!" Günter gave himself a hug. "It's the Mazoku no Kagami!"

"The Demonic Mirror…?" It was my turn to show my confusion. I hadn't ever heard of such a thing. It was very likely that Günter had somehow been tricked.

"When I was in town a couple weeks ago, I came across a man who was talking about a cursed mirror. I decided to look into it. Turns out, this mirror was temporarily owned by the first MaOh, thus making it a national treasure. I just couldn't resist! Our MaOh, heika, deserves nothing but the best!" Günter seemed quite please with himself. I really had to wonder if the poor fool had been scammed.

"It sounds a little suspicious," Wolfram shared my doubts. Günter couldn't be swayed from his opinion though.

"For now, we'll leave it in an empty room. Yuuri will tell us what to do with it when he arrives," I sighed softly. Only Yuuri would be able to change Günter's mind. All we could do was wait.

"Yes! Oh, heika!" Günter went back into the dramatics. He dragged the mirror off down the hall. I was surprised he wasn't floating as he went.

"I'm going to go and take a bath," Wolfram sounded annoyed. I could tell he was getting impatient with Yuuri, but there wasn't much we could do. The mirror had just made him think about Yuuri more. I watched him stomp off down the hall.

---------------------

And chapter one is done! I'll explain some things now:

Aniue-big brother (very polite)

chichiue-father (cery polite)

Heika-emperor/emperess (very respectful)

Mazoku-demon (literally monster)

MaOh-demon king (literally magic king…in this sense, mazoku are magic users; also can be MaOu)

That should be it Feel free to ask me if there are any questions! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic in 3 years XD I don't know when I'll get around to typing up the second chapter though. This story was hand written first (chp 2 isn't finished yet…it's much longer than this.) Oh, and why do I use "Oh" as to "ou?" Well, I first got familair with Japanese manga with Dragon Voice. In it, they have a character named Yuugo, but when ever the JAPANESE wrote it in English, they used Yuhgo. Same sound ya know. Yami no Matsuei also did the same thing for KurikaraRyuOh. Hence why I have a habit to do it, too ; As far as any mistakes go...I actually don't have a beta anymore ; Well, one that has seen any of KKM! anyways. The only person I know that has won't read my stories. Looong story behind that ; Heh.


	2. Yuuri's Return

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 1:Yuuri's Return_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

Okay, now, there are a couple things I need to explain first off. I forgot to mention that as of Chapter 1 and now 2, I have only seen up to episode 26, but I have up to 28. So, this is based off of relationships and characters built/introduced later. Yes, this does change point-of-view. No, it doesn't change from first person. It just changes who the first person is. Heh. I was thinking about it after I finished chapter 1…there is NO way I can make this only from Conrad's point of view. There would be a LOT of stuff that wouldn't be covered. Considering, Wolfram is the main player in this story. Sorry, but he's my fave! So, the chapters will basically switch off between Conrad and Wolfram's story with a little overlapping on each parts. I may eventually jump to Yuuri, but it would probably be for only one chapter. I'll let you know ahead of time! Now, onto the story!

---------------------------------------

I'm not sure why, but I was suddenly strangely aware of my surroundings. Of course, there really wasn't much to see. Just Günter, Weller-kyo, and that stupid mirror. Günter had gone into "drama mode," and Weller-kyo just continued to stand there with that stupid smile on his face. Nothing was different.

I decided there was really nothing to see. I was just wasting my time. As Günter left, I excused myself and went to the bathing quarters. Of course, it was empty. Yuuri had yet to arrive, and we never knew where or when he would appear (for the most part anyways). That wimp!

I quickly slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the bathing room. I was greeted by the warm, humid air of the room. It felt good against my bare skin. The room itself was covered in gold paint. It had an arched ceiling, and columns held it up in the corners. In the center was a large bath. That was pretty much all that was in the room, besides a few paintings. I shook the thoughts from my head and slipped into the water.

Ah! It felt good to relax. I loved Greta like I would my own child, but it was hard handling her alone. She always wanted attention. I wouldn't ask for help though; I couldn't! That wasn't my style! Besides, Greta was Yuuri's responsibility and mine. Too bad Yuuri was hardly ever around to help out. That wimp was so irresponsible!

A sudden splashing sound caught my attention. I jumped out of the bath and water followed in my wake. It sprayed all over the floor. I quickly hurried to get dressed, slipping a little as I ran. I threw my clothes on without drying off and raced out of the room and down the hall. That splash could only mean one thing: Yuuri was back!

Still dripping wet, I ran out into the courtyard. I spotted Yuuri almost instantly and was just about to call out to him when I spotted Weller-kyo. I stopped and watched as my fiancé; jumped into Weller-kyo's arms. A sharp pain ran through my chest. That's exactly why I hated emotions! All they did was cause pain.

"…and I won the game!" Yuuri was laughing. He and Weller-kyo had started to move towards me. Without thinking, I dove behind some nearby bushes. I didn't need to hide, but I did so anyways. I shifted into a position where I could see out of the bushes clearly.

"Well, the ballpark is almost complete. Soon, you can play baseball here, too," Weller-kyo joined in with the laughter. Feh. They were always so happy together. It drove me crazy. I shot a glare at Weller-kyo through the bushes. He had some kind of secret with Yuuri, too. They were always talking about things that made no sense. One day, I'd make sure they let me in on it, too. Right now though, there were other matters at hand.

"I'll have to teach Wolfram and Günter how to play. Oh, and Gwendel, too…if he lets me!" Yuuri and Weller-kyo's laughter grew louder. They had reached the spot where I had stood just moments before. Yuuri's foot slid on the path (I had made it wet), and he hit the ground. I had trouble restraining myself.

"Are you all right, Yuuri?" Weller-kyo helped Yuuri to his feet. I was boiling with rage, but I somehow managed to control myself. I hated how friendly MY fiancé; got with other people. Especially Weller-kyo. Their relationship was far too close.

"Ewww! The ground's all wet!" Yuuri tired to wipe the mud off of his clothing. He only succeeded in making the mess worse. It was hard not to laugh.

"That's odd…" Weller-kyo knelt down to examine the puddle. Dammit! I totally forgot how wet I was! Leave it to Weller-kyo to notice. There was probably a wet trail to my hiding place. I quickly backed up into the little clearing behind the line of bushes. I sat down with my back towards my old hiding place. Maybe they wouldn't think I had been spying on them…

"Wolfram?" Weller-kyo had crawled through the bushes. I glanced at him and acted surprised. I don't think he bought it though.

"What are you doing here?" Weller-kyo motioned to the bushes around us. I shrugged slightly.

"Nothing really," I stood up. Weller-kyo followed my example. Together we walked out onto the path. Yuuri made a face when he saw me. That stung.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri feigned innocence and acted surprised. I already knew he wasn't thrilled to see me.

"What?" I glared at him slightly. I assumed that he spent most of his time in the other world hanging around his "friends." He probably was flirting all over the place! Sometimes I had to wonder if he was doing it consciously.

"Why are you all wet?" Once again I had let that slip my mind. I looked down and realized my clothes were soaking. Dirt and leaves ere sticking to me. I felt so dirty.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped and folded my arms across my chest. I really had no answer to Yuuri's question. Well, not one that I would tell. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth. He'd have to settle with my answer.

"Sheesh! I was just asking!" Yuuri waved his arms in front of himself defensively. Weller-kyo smiled slightly. I turned my head away.

We stood in silence for a moment. A breeze swept past and chilled my body. The dampness of my clothes was starting to seep through to my skin. I shivered in spite of my best efforts to control it. Luckily, neither Yuuri nor Weller-kyo seemed to notice.

"I've got things to do, so I'm going," I lied. I waved my hand slightly as I walked away. Yuuri made a sound that almost sounded like a protest, but I ignored it. I made my way back to the baths to clean myself up once again.

-

I stirred slightly and opened my eyes. My room was pitch black. I quickly jumped out of bed and walked to the window.

The world outside was dark. I must have fallen asleep after my bath. I was hungry, but I knew I had slept past dinner. Oh well. Breakfast would probably be served in a few hours.

I made my way back to my bed and stripped out of my dirty clothes. I had put them back on after my bath planning to change them when I got back to my room. Instead, I had fallen asleep. I grabbed my pink negligee and pulled it over my head. Then I headed back to my bed. I was half covered when the sound reached me.

_Freedom…_

I sprang from my bed and grabbed my sword. I crept to the door and slowly cracked it open. There was nothing in the hall but darkness, but a shiver ran down my spine. I took a deep breath and continued forward.

_Pure freedom…_

The voice had returned. I followed it down the hallway. I was careful not to make any noise at all, but I made even les as I passed Yuuri's room. Normally, I would be sleeping in there, too. But not tonight. I fell asleep long before he went to bed and awoke long after. I didn't want to disturb him. Besides, I didn't think that voice would let me sleep.

_Freedom…!_

The voice was starting to get louder. I must have been getting closer. I turned down another hall and found the staircase to the treasury. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt I should go there. So, I took the staircase down.

The treasury was dark. Of course, that much was to be expected. A layer of dust hung in the air. I coughed slightly against it. I held up my hand and summoned a fireball. I began moving through the boxes.

"Oooooh!" I jumped at the sound. I turned around and held my light forward. Morgif was hanging behind me. He, or it, or whatever it was, made a face that almost resembled a smile. I hated that stupid sword. It was just creepy.

"You stupid thing! Be quiet!" I snapped at it. I wasn't even sure if the sword could understand me. It responded with another groan.

I turned around and continued through the darkness, leaving Morgif far behind. I stubbed my toe against a box and cursed under my breath. Damn place! It was too crowded!

Something reflected my light in the darkness, and I moved towards it. I stopped in front of Günter's mirror. It must have been moved to the treasury at Yuuri's request. I really hadn't given the thing much thought.

Upon closer examination, I could make out all of the engravings. A skull was carved at the top and two demon-like wings came out of the skull and wrapped around the frame. Dragons wrapped up in flames curved around the sides of the mirror. At the bottom was a symbol of sorts, but it was beyond my knowledge. The mirror itself was smooth and unmarred. Two little stubby legs supported the frame and held it upright.

"I can't believe Günter actually paid money for this!" I snickered slightly. Günter was so gullible with matters like this. Plus, he was far too hasty. He hardly ever thought anything out before he acted.

_I'm free!_

The voice had returned and was louder than ever. It was almost too loud. A strong wind picked up and whipped through the room. When it got near me, I was left in darkness. I tried to call back my flame, but my hands were shaking. A chill ran up my spine. Something definitely wasn't right here.

There was a piercing screech and I covered my ears, but the sound didn't fade any. It echoed through my head. A blinding flash of light followed it, and I was forced to close my eyes against it. I could feel the wind growing stronger and wilder. It was now whipping about in every direction. Then, I was slipping, slipping…I fell into the darkness.

-------------------------

Things that need to be explained:

Weller-kyo: Lord Weller (Wolfram's just distancing himself)

MaOh/Ou: Demon King (literally evil king…I have NO idea why I wrote magic in the first chapter notes, but I don't fell like changing it )

OMG! I actually typed up the second chapter XD. Hee hee. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I apologize for any mistakes that are in this chapter. My new prescription is kicking in and one of the side effects is drowsiness. I feel like I'm going to pass out. And, I have no attention span. Okay, I think I'm done. Chapter 3 will be a long time coming.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 3:Mirror, Mirror_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

Wee! I've seen up to episode 34 now! I was mildly disturbed by some of the later episodes…Conrad ;; (and this coming from someone who ain't a Conrad fan). And then…there's Murata. I really don't like him at all. Heh. Anywho…this is a chapter from Conrad's point-of-view. There are some repeated scenes and lines and such from the last chapter. Hoepfully, there are no major changes. I just did that so you could get the scene from another perspective. There will be other overlapping scenes in the future!

Oh, and as a reply to one of the reviews (sorry, don't remember who said it), but I capitalize the 'Oh' in MaOh cause that's just how I'm used to doing things. Oh is just an add-on making it King in this case.

"Conrad!" I looked up to see Yuuri stumble out of the fountain, dripping wet. After Wolfram had left, I had decided to take a walk through the courtyard, just to blow off some time. I had been meandering for barely ten minutes when our MaOh appeared.

"Yuuri! Welcome back!" I greeted him with my arms open. He hurried into my embrace and gave me a goofy grin.

"It was the start of our new season! And we had to start out playing one of the toughest teams in the league!" Yuuri made a wide, pointless gesture. I couldn't help but laugh.

"How did it go?" I loved talking with Yuuri about baseball. It, and the whole other world in fact, also seemed so mysterious to me. I had visited it before, so I had become a connection, the only one, for Yuuri to his home. I don't think he realized that he was my only connection to that world as well.

"At first, we were getting creamed. Everyone started to panic! I thought it was going to be it. But then, Murata stayed calm and switched some players out. We started to hit home runs! Finally…it was the last inning, three on base, two outs, and I was up to bat. I swung with all my might…and hit a homerun! That ball went flying! I was able to get to home safely, and I won the game!" Yuuri was in pure bliss. He loved baseball so much. We started to head towards the palace.

"Well, the ballpark is almost complete. Soon, you can play baseball here, too," I let out a little chuckle. Yuuri gave me another of his goofy grins. For a brief moment, a sharp pain ran through my spine. Was someone glaring at me…? I shrugged it off.

"I'll have to teach Wolfram and Günter how to play. Oh, and Gwendal, too…if he lets me!" At this, we both burst into laughter. Yuuri always knew how to make people laugh. I felt that was one of his best traits. Laughter is always needed, especially in an era like this.

Suddenly, Yuuri slipped. He fell down hard, right into a puddle of damp mud.

"Are you all right, Yuuri?" I helped Yuuri to his feet. His entire back was covered in mud. And of course, his being wet didn't help the situation any either. Another stab into my spine. By this time though, I knew who was glaring at me. There was only one person it could be.

"Ewww! The ground's all wet!" Yuuri whined. He tried to wipe off the seat of his pants, but he only succeeded in making it worse. He glared down at his muddy hands.

"That's odd…" I knelt down beside the puddle. Sure enough, it was still fresh. I heard a quiet rustle in the bushes, but Yuuri seemed oblivious to everything but the mud.

While Yuuri was preoccupied with his mud stains, I crawled into the bushes. It didn't take long to find him. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram glanced back at me and acted surprised. Of course, I could see right through his act. Wolfram had been spying on us. He needed to work on his acting skills a little more.

"What are you doing here?" I decided to play along. He just gave me a slight shrug.

"Nothing really." He quickly climbed to his feet. I rose behind him. We walked out of the bushes to where I had left Yuuri. Wolfram stopped abruptly when he saw Yuuri's face. Yuuri never looked thrilled to see his fiancé. Poor Wolfram!

"Wolfram?" Yuuri was as bad an actor as Wolfram…maybe worse. Wolfram frowned slightly.

"What?" he glared at Yuuri. Yuuri's expression didn't change.

"Why are you all wet?" Wolfram was caught off guard. I guess he hadn't thought that far ahead. I laughed to myself. The only thing funnier than Yuuri's antics was Yuuri and Wolfram together.

Currently, both Wolfram and Yuuri were covered in dirt and debris though the former more than the latter. They were a mess and looked ridiculous! But not even that could stop the two from fighting.

"It's none of your business!" Wolfram snapped and folded his arms across his chest. Somehow, that pose had become fitting for the short-tempered blonde. Even if he was more confused than angry.

"Sheesh! I was just asking!" Yuuri defended himself with an awkward wave of his hands. Everything he did came out a little goofy. I couldn't help but smile. Wolfram turned his head away.

For a long moment, the three of us stood in silence. Yuuri was fuming silently while Wolfram locked himself up in his own thoughts. Though some people might not guess it, Wolfram was one of the loneliest people I knew. He was often left out because of his young age. He wasn't good with people at all. He was always hiding his pain and pushing people away. Yuuri was the first person in a long time to find a place in Wolfram's heart. Yuuri didn't seem to care, but I thought of it as an honor. I wished my little brother would pretend to hate me, too.

A cool breeze swept past. Out of the corner of my eye, I risked a glance at Wolfram. He was still sopping wet, more so than Yuuri. I saw him suppress a shiver. I was just about to speak up when Wolfram beat me to it, "I've got things to do, so I'm going!" I knew it was a lie.

I sighed as I watched Wolfram stomp off. He had grown colder these days. You would think that a person in love would grow kinder, but Wolfram seemed to be just the opposite. Maybe it was because of all the pain he had in his "one-sided" love. Beside me, Yuuri made a funny noise. A protest maybe? He was silent until Wolfram was gone.

"What's his problem?" Yuuri pouted slightly. If only Wolfram could see his face! Maybe then he would understand how the MaOh really felt.

"Bad day I guess. Greta left and Günter…" I didn't have time to finish. I was interrupted by Günter's wails.

"Heika!" Günter had spotted us. He threw himself at Yuuri's feet. Mud splashed up onto the MaOh. Yuuri twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Hello, Günter," Yuuri attempted to wipe the mud from his face. Once again, he only smeared it more. Now he had a long streak of mud across his chin. I handed him a handkerchief, which he accepted gratefully.

"Oh! I missed you!" Günter was face down in the mud, so it was hard to clearly hear what he was saying. I watched the dark stain of mud slowly inch up on the white of his overcoat.

"Günter, you're getting all dirty…" Yuuri laughed half-heartedly. Günter remained oblivious to the puddle of mud he was in.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," I started to lead Yuuri away. Günter grabbed onto Yuuri's ankle, and he almost tripped.

"Wait!" Günter whined. Yuuri sighed and shook his head. He had decided to at least hear Günter out.

"What do you want?" Yuuri glanced down at him. Günter rose up to his knees.

"You must come see it!" Ah, the mirror. Of course Günter would want him to see it. After all, he had hand-chosen it for our MaOh.

Yuuri glanced over at me. I gave him a reassuring nod. For once, Günter did in fact only want to show him something. He sighed and looked back at Günter.

"All right, where is it?" Günter was ecstatic. He jumped to his feet and hurried off. We were quick to follow.

As we walked, I let my gaze wander. The hall we had entered was the same one Wolfram and I had traveled through earlier. It was one of the few halls with a low ceiling. A mahogany rug covered the wooden floor, but it didn't quite conceal the floor by the wall. The wall had been left unpainted, but the finish made the wood shimmer.

Günter led us through a small, golden door. He quickly moved out of the way so the mirror was visible. Yuuri's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"And what is this? The Mazoku no Kagami, or something like that?" Yuuri joked. Günter clapped his hands together and spun around.

"Oh! That's my heika! He's so intelligent!" Günter cheered. Yuuri was thoroughly confused now.

"You guessed right," I whispered into his ear. He sighed softly.

"So, what does it do?" Yuuri asked. I nodded in agreement. I wanted to know its purpose as well. Günter had said cursed mirror, but what kind of curse? I would have to tell Wolfram later.

"Excuse me?" Günter blinked slightly.

"What does it do? Some kind of magic? Elemental or something? Or does it talk like Morgif. Or, something else?" Yuuri made a pointless gesture with his hands. Günter's mouth formed an 'o,' and he nodded in understanding.

"I haven't the slightest clue!" Günter beamed. Yuuri almost fell over.

"Are you serious…?"

"All I know is that the first MaOh owned it for a short while."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "What should I do?"

"I'll leave that up to you. You can either dispose of it, or throw it into the treasury," I whispered back. He sighed and shook his head.

"All right," Yuuri stood up straight, "the mirror will go into the treasury for now. See that it gets put there. Then, investigate what it does!"

"Haaaaai, heika!" Günter was sparkling. He grabbed the mirror and lugged it out of the room. I glanced over at Yuuri. Sometimes…he acted like a real ruler.

Yuuri noticed me looking at him, and he flashed me a grin. I laughed slightly. Most of the time though, he was just plain Yuuri.

"Let's go play some ball! After I get cleaned up, of course!" Yuuri said after a moment.

"All right, but you'll have to do some paper work later. Otherwise, Gwendal will get mad," I smiled at him. He laughed and started towards the door. I let my gaze wander back to the now empty room for a moment. Something seemed…off…

"Conrad!" Yuuri called out from the hall.

"I'm coming!" I hurried to the hall. I had left the room, but the uneasiness was still with me. I'd have to talk to Wolfram later…

Things you may need to know:

Heika- emperor (very formal)

MaOh- evil king

Hai- yes

Mazoku no Kagami-demonic mirror

OMG! I got chapter 3 done! It only took a month or two! Hee hee. The only reason it got finished is cause my inking pen died and I can't ink any of my drawings right now, so I don't want un-inked drawings to pile up. My folder barely has enough room as it is . Anywho, I also have part of chapter 4 done, so that won't be much longer. This chapter…the end of it was a pain to type. My computer kept crashind, my rib is acting up, I'm low on my medicine, and I'm sick from pizza and DDR. Plus, I just got done helping run a party for 14 year olds…not that I have anything against them. It's just that my lil sis friends can be a little…eccentric. Well…I'm done for now.


	4. Purple Bruises

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 4:Purple Bruises_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

I have still only seen up to episode 34..but I have up to 42 or so, and I plan to watch them later this week. Meh…finals. But anywho…I think this will probably be one of the only times you get a chapter from the same point-of-view in a row. Yep, that's right. It's another Conrad chapter. I'm starting to be able to write him a little better I think…Wolfram is the easiest for me though…

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Wolfram wasn't at dinner. In fact, I didn't see him the rest of the night. According to the servants I asked, he had spent most of the day in his room sleeping. I prayed he would come out of his room now that it was the next day. I really needed to have a word with him. He was the only one I could trust on this subject…for now anyways.

I leaned against the railing and stared out into the courtyard. Currently, I was all alone. Günter was tutoring Yuuri. Gwendel was…who knew what he did in his free time. Maybe he was hiding from Anissina (or maybe she had already caught him). And Wolfram was still locked up in his room. I was so bored.

A sudden sound from below me caught my attention. I glanced down to see Greta come running into the courtyard. As promised, she had been notified as soon as Yuuri had returned. She had cut short her trip to Hube's place just to see her adopted father. She truly loved him.

"Welcome back, Greta!" I called down. She stopped and waved up at me.

"Where's chichiue?" Greta grinned.

"He's busy studying right now," as I said this, Greta's grin turned into a frown, "but I can go and get Wolfram. He might be able to get Yuuri away." I flashed her a smile.

"Yay!" She was laughing again. Greta was adorable. It wasn't hard to see how even someone as stubborn as Wolfram could get attached to her. Yuuri had pretty much the same effect. They really seemed like father and daughter.

"I'll be right back; you go and wait in the library," I moved away from the railing and started off down the hall. Once I was away from the courtyard, I started to run. Even so, it took me at least five minutes to get to Wolfram's room. I paused for a moment to catch my breath.

"Wolfram!" I knocked on the door. I heard movement on the other side. Good, Wolfram was still here.

"What is it?" the door flew open. I came face-to-face with Wolfram. It took me a moment to realize that it was him; he wasn't wearing his trademark blue uniform. Instead, he was wearing an odd dark purple one.

"Why are you dressed like that…?" I asked after a moment. He glared at me. For some reason, it seemed colder than usual.

"My clothes got dirty. You should know that! I didn't have a chance to get it cleaned yesterday," he folded his arms across his chest. Well, that would explain it. I could clearly see his dirtied uniform draped across a chair behind him. What I really had been wondering about though was his choice of color. Something that dark didn't really fit my little brother. It made him look more pale, almost ghostly, ad his eyes shone brightly.

"So, why did you come here?" I must have been staring. He scowled slightly. Wolfram was definitely more vicious than usual today.

"Greta came back to see Yuuri, but Günter has him. Do you think you can try and do something about it?" I laughed slightly. He just stared blankly at me. Maybe he wasn't fully awake yet. I shrugged it off.

"Follow me," I started off down the hall. Wolfram hesitated for a moment then hurried after me.

"Ne, Wolfram…" I started when he caught up to me. He gave me another blank gaze. A chill ran up my spine, but I did my best to ignore it.

"What did you think of the mirror?" I caught him off guard. He opened his mouth to say something, but he thought better of it.

"What about that _stupid_ thing?" His voice squeaked slightly on the word 'stupid.'

"I don't know...there's just something odd about it," I said after a moment. There was really no way to put my doubts into words. Maybe Wolfram could help put it into perspective for me.

"There's nothing odd about it. It's just a _dumb_, old mirror!" This time his voice squeaked on the word 'dumb.' That's strange…I was sure Wolfram would have felt it, too.

We were silent the rest of the way to the library. The few times I tried to start a conversation, Wolfram remained silent. There was something odd about him today, but I had no one I called talk to about it. Wolfram was the best person to discuss strange happenings with. Günter overreacted to things, Yuuri didn't understand, and Gwendel was quick to dismiss such thoughts.

I led Wolfram into the library. We stopped just inside the door. I moved forward a little more, "Greta!"

Greta sprang from the chair she was sitting in. She came running towards us, a huge smile across her face. "Did you get chichiue?"

"Not yet!" I caught Greta in my arms. "I thought you might like to come with us."

"Yeah!" Greta laughed. "Hahaue…" she started towards Wolfram then suddenly stopped. Her lip started quivering, and she took a step back. She looked like she had seen a ghost. What had scared her so much…?

"What's wrong?" Greta was soon behind me. I followed her gaze and realized that she was staring at Wolfram.

"Don't worry! That's the same Wolfram," I patted her on the head. "He's just wearing different clothes."

Greta slowly shook her head. She pulled away from me and ran back to the chair. "That's not my hahaue!" She was in tears.

I slowly stood up and looked over at Wolfram. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. Somehow, his movement almost seemed unnatural.

"Crazy kids.." was all he muttered. I glanced back at Greta. She was still crying. Hube's maid knelt down beside the little in an attempt to comfort her. It didn't seem to work though. Greta was hysterical.

"I want to go back…" Greta whispered. The maid gave her a confused look, so she shouted louder. "I want to go back to Hube!"

I gasped slightly. Greta wanted to leave while Yuuri was here? That had never happened before. Did Wolfram really have her that spooked?

"Take her back," I order the maid. She glanced at me then back at Greta. Slowly, she stood up. Wolfram moved away from the door. The maid led Greta to the door.

"Please tell chichiue that I'm sorry…" Greta smiled as she was pushed out the door. She never once glanced back at Wolfram. Poor boy! Both his fiancé; and his "daughter" ignored him!

I glanced over at Wolfram. He was smiling. Something was definitely wrong…

mnnnnnnnn

I wasn't quite sure what, but something had brought me awake. I slowly sat up and climbed out of my bed. Just in case, I grabbed my sword.

_Weller-kyo!_

I could hear someone calling me. I opened the door to an empty hall. Odd. I could swear the voice was coming from out here.

_Help me! Weller-kyo!_

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. I followed it down the hall. Every step I took…it didn't seem real. Maybe I was dreaming.

_Weller-kyo!_

This time, the voice sounded pained. I hurried down the staircase. I was following the voice, though I wasn't sure why. As I got lower, the voice grew louder, and a dull pounding started up.

_Weller!_

The voice was getting frantic. The pounding got louder and harder. I slowly entered the treasury. Morgif made an odd moan when I approached, but he didn't really seem to be in the mood to talk. Not that the sword could really talk anyways…

As I got further into the darkness, a dull glow caught my attention. I moved closer. It was the mirror…

_Conrad!_

The voice was now clear in my mind. I stopped in front of the mirror. What stared back at me wasn't my reflection; it was a mangled, bloody, dirty…person.

"Wolfram?"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Things you may need to know:

chichiue- father (very formal)

ne-a word used to get peoples attention (like right? Or hey)

hahaue- mother (very formal)

Weller-kyo –Lord Weller

Oops….I guess I lied. This chapter has been waiting to be typed up for a while…well, being finished typed up. Most of it was actually done. I just got sidetracked. Ironically enough, I got a review today telling me to hurry along. Hee hee. Depending on how I feel, chapter 5, which is done, may get typed up tonight. I don't know though…I started working on one of my scanlation projects that I'll tell ya all about soon. X3 Well..it's late so I don't think I'll type up 5 tonight. I'm soo tired..I have finals and I'm still catching up on sleep from AN. Oh! I saw the greatest cosplay there…Wolfram in his negligee! XD I hope my big sis got a pic of her on our reg camera. Until later, ciao!

Oh,a nd for whatever reason..my formatting keeps getting screwed on this think. Thus, my breaks disappera..so, I tried using 'n's for beraks this time.


	5. Beyond the Reflection

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 5:Beyond the Reflection_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

I have seen up to episode 41 now X3 And I'm currently listening to my Kyou Kara MaOh! Drama cd…XD Yuuri just accepted Wolfram's duel 3 But anyways…Today I went to Asahiya and my big sis was flipping through a magazine. She saw a pic from episode 40? Or so…the one where spoilerconradsavesyuuriendspoiler and she thought Conrad was Morgif! I will explain that in chapter 7 or so. Btw…this is a Wolfram chapter!

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

The first thing I felt was pain. It flowed throughout my body and made me feel numb. Then, I could feel the wet ground squish beneath me. I forced my eyes open and pushed myself up on one elbow.

This had to be a dream. I was sitting in a mucky swamp. Above me hung a dark grey sky. Spots of dark trees and small shadows of mountains with snowcapped peaks lined the horizon. A brightly colored bird flew past and squawked. The scenery wasn't what bothered me though; the sky seemed to come together in the center (if there was a center) as a dome, and the clouds remained stationary even when a gust of wind blew past.

"Helloooo! Is anyone here?" I called out into the domed sky. There was no answer, not even an echo. I shivered as the wind brushed past me and I glanced down at myself. My pale pink negligee was hardly pink anymore. Mud clung to my skin as well as my clothing. At least I still had my sword.

I slowly climbed to my feet and a pain racked my head. This couldn't be a dream could it…? I had a blaring headache! So, where was I then? The last thing I remembered was that mirror…

A low growl interrupted my thoughts. I quickly whipped around. A beast of some sort, hunched over and drooling, was staring at me. I could tell by its eyes that it was ravenous and I was to be its dinner. Heh! That stupid thing! It wasn't even half my size, and I wasn't a rookie when it came to swordsmanship. I slowly drew my blade.

The beast growled and lunged at me. It reminded me of a rabid wolf, except that it had longer back legs and its claws were much longer. I held up my sword to block, but the beast still managed to knock me back. Dammit! It was quick and had a powerful lunge.

I rolled out of the way, but a claw caught me in the shoulder. I screamed against the pain and thrust my sword through the beast's eye.

For a moment, it seemed as if nothing happened. We were like statues frozen in time. Then, almost as if everything was sped up, the beast let out one last growl and fell onto its side. I was covered in the spray of blood.

I slowly rose to my feet. I was breathing hard and my knees were shaking. I stalked towards the fallen beast, sword ready in my hand. Luckily, the thing was dead. I had managed to get my stab to its brain. But now what?

I climbed out of the muddy water. The bank slipped away beneath the weight of my feet. I eventually managed to secure myself on more solid ground. I looked around me.

What were my choices? I could possibly go into the forest. I probably wouldn't find anything human there (assuming of course there was something human here), but I could easily find water and shelter. But then, I could head towards the mountains. There was a higher chance I would find a village, but there was also a higher chance of getting attacked. The mountains were further away and there was little cover. Of course, I could just stay here…but one glance at the fallen beast really made me second think that idea. So…I had to decide where I'd go.

I slid my sword into its sheath. I checked to make sure it was securely strapped on. I didn't want to chance losing it. I had already had to use it once; there was a high chance I'd have to use it many more times in the future.

I looked up at the sound of a bird squawking overhead. It looked like the same bird I had seen earlier. Was it going to eat that thing I killed…? I watched as it flew closer to the swamp I had left. No, it flew past it. Or tried to. Suddenly, it just stopped moving forward. After a moment, I realized why: it couldn't go anywhere further.

I moved to investigate. The bird ran into the 'wall' again. It finally gave up after a few tries and flew off in the other direction. I stared at the…well…invisible 'wall.' Nothing really seemed exceptionally odd (I mean this whole place was crazy!), but there had to be something there. I sighed and stepped back into the swamp.

It was just then that I noticed the dead beast was gone. I hadn't even seen anything move besides the bird. I looked around and watched the bubbles dance across the water's surface. One large bubble popped and the little ones surrounding it proceeded to do the same. I took a deep breath and plunged into the water.

The water was deep, far too deep for me to walk across it. And, it was deathly cold. It was clouded with dirt so my vision would be obscured. I decided against swimming to the wall. Instead, I would walk.

I climbed out of the water. I was freezing. I climbed onto the edge of the bank, and I could feel it lower beneath my weight. The mud sucked at my feet and threatened to hold me in place. I trudged along, lifting my knees almost up to my chest. The going was extremely slow, but I finally made it to my destination. I slowly put my hand out. The sky was a clod, smooth wall…like a mirror. The wall made an odd ripple of color where I touched it. I drew back slightly. So…I had to be inside of something. I was probably held in by magic…

Just then, I caught a glance of a sharp glare. It was on the part of the wall that hung over the water. I took a deep breath and plunged back into the water. My feet found the slick ground almost instantly and I clung to the wall. Luckily the mud had started to climb the wall. The water only came up to my waist.

I slowly made my way through the water. The whole time I had one hand on the wall. The sky abruptly stopped, but the wall continued. I was staring into an oval of darkness. Slowly, shadows began to take form. Boxes…shelves…the outline of a sword…the treasury! I was ecstatic!

"Hey!" I banged my fist against the wall. I heard Morgif groan, but it sounded so far away. It was starting right at me...er…I think. I had never been so happy to see that sword…no, I had never before in my life been happy to see it. Through this oval was home.

"Oi, stupid sword! Where am I?" I don't really know why I was trying to talk to it. It moaned and made faces. I sighed and shook my head. Through my 'window,' I could tell I was several feet away from the sword. I was…no…it couldn't be…in the mirror…? A sense of despair filled me.

I had to get out of here and fast. I didn't know exactly how I had gotten in here in the first place, but the memory of that voice hung in my mind.

I needed help, but whom could I trust? The answer came almost instantly. There was only one person who I could trust to stay calm and actually help me get free.

"Weller-kyo!" I shouted. I wondered if my voice could even be heard to my world beyond the reflection. Yes, it had to be. Morgif responded to me. I was probably at least muffled, like Morgif was to me. I had a feeling though I sounded more like a disembodied voice.

"Help me! Weller-kyo!" I shouted louder. I prayed he would come and find me. I didn't even know if he could see me though. Well, Morgif could…I glanced back at the water. The surface was still and silent. It bothered me. I turned back to the treasury.

A sharp pain shot through my ankle. I think something bit me. I glanced down to see blood, presumably my blood, floating to the surface. My ankle stung like hell. "Weller-kyo!"

The bubbling behind me had started up again. I could see a dark shadow moving underneath the surface. I started to pound on the wall. "Weller!"

The shadow moved towards me. I kicked it hard with my bloody leg. It backed up slightly, and I saw a fin rise out of the water. I gulped slightly. _That_ was probably what had happened to the beast I had killed earlier.

I was starting to get frantic…but could you blame me? I pounded and pounded against the mirror, harder and harder. He just had to come! I knew he would!

A creak echoed dully on the other side. Someone had entered. I watched the dim shape move about in the darkness. Morgif moaned and gave what looked like an earnest look (but I might be giving that stupid thing too much credit). I knew my help had arrived.

I don't really know what came over me, but it slipped through my lips without a thought, "Conrad!" I think that was the first time I had said that name in a long while. It was only because I was desperate and on the verge of despair though. It was definitely not because I was overly happy to see the one person I trusted more than anyone in the world. Feh. That was just ridiculous!

Conrad…er…Weller-kyo glanced my way. He spotted me, or the mirror…I'm not sure which, but he moved closer nonetheless. His eyes widened when he saw me. I must have looked terrible. I didn't really care at this point though.

"Wolfram?" Weller-kyo gave me a questioning look. I wanted to break down and cry, but I forced back my tears and gritted my teeth. Instead of crying, I shot him a glare.

"Of course! Who else do I look like?" I snapped. The tears were brimming up in my eyes. I blinked them away. Dammit! Okay…so maybe I was a little happy to see him…but just a little!

"Then that really isn't _you_!" Weller-kyo shook his head. What the hell was he talking about? Before I could ask, he continued, "Something that looks like you has been living in your place out here. Greta was terrified of it."

"Greta! Is she okay?" Damn. Another slip-up on my part. I'm sure at least Weller-kyo knew I thought of Greta as my own...but I still didn't like to show my feelings directly. He gave me a gentle smile. Of course he knew!

"She's fine. She had come back to see Yuuri, but she left after she met with the other you." I sighed with relief. But wait a second…what about Yuuri? I would rip that thing apart, into tiny little pieces, and leave it for the birds if it did anything to my wimp…Weller-kyo must have known what I was thinking. "Yuuri hasn't seen you all day, so don't worry. Now that I know the truth, I'll make sure he never comes into contact with the imposter."

I could hear the monster moving behind me again. I kicked it harder and once again it backed off. Just because a person was paying attention to something, or well someone in this case, else didn't mean that person wasn't paying attention to the surroundings as well. That stupid thing! I was a trained swordsman. Trained by only the best.

Weller-kyo looked like he was going to question me, so I spoke up before he could say anything. "Has Günter found out anything about this mirror yet?"

"He couldn't find any mention of it in our library besides in one year of the treasury records, so he is going to set out tomorrow morning. Ulrike may be able to offer some information. I'll catch him before he leaves so we can work something out," Weller-kyo sighed and shook his head. I knew he was worried about me. I was glad he didn't say anything though.

"Please don't tell Yuuri…" I mumbled under my breath. Weller-kyo nodded slightly. We were both silent for a moment.

"Wolfram…" his voice was quiet. I cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly, there was a clatter from above us. I could hear the dull murmur of one of the maids apologizing. A grunt answered her. It must have been Gwendal.

"I should probably go…It's morning already. I'll try to come back tonight!" Weller-kyo suddenly sounded distant. He gave me a reassuring smile and hurried away. The treasury grew hazy.

"The tree-" was the last thing I heard. Then the treasury vanished entirely. I was staring at my reflection. The mirror had become a real mirror once more. I glanced up at the sky. It was a dark blue and steady beads of light dotted across it. Night had fallen. I quickly glanced back at the mirror. Stars that didn't twinkle…this world bothered me.

The voice I had heard last had said something about a tree…well, _the_ tree to be specific. I glanced towards the forest. I was positive that voice wasn't Weller-kyo's voice. There was no doubt about it in my mind. In fact, it sounded like no one I had ever met. Despite this…there was something about it that made me want to trust it. I decided to head to the forest and see if my intuition was correct.

I had started to make my way to the side of the swamp when I heard the growl behind me. Dammit! I had completely forgotten that stupid thing was there. I turned around and drew my sword. The thing was almost on top of me.

The monster resembled a giant catfish. It had two bulging eyes and two long, thin whiskers hung from below its mouth. It opened its mouth to reveal a set of long, jagged teeth, the longer ones taller than myself. Its fins were black and jagged. There was one at its top and two at its side. A small one was hidden underneath it. Its tail was long and fuzzy. It otherwise resembled the fins. The scales were a dull brown speckled in black.

The monster growled and tried to knock me off of the bank. I stumbled, but I managed to keep my balance. I swung my sword at it and it jumped back. A wave of water swept up to the bank, and I was pulled with it when it receded. The monster had me where it wanted me.

I felt the sharp pain again, but this time it was high up on my thigh. My blood tinted the water's surface. I now knew it hadn't bit me. I pulled myself onto the bank and glanced down at my thigh. One of the monster's whiskers was wrapped around it. It was trying to drag me back into the water. I clung to a rock for my dear life.

The monster retracted its whisker, leaving a long trail of blood down my leg. I had to wonder if its whiskers weren't covered in acid. It felt like it had burned my skin away. There must have been some sort of spike on it as well. At the beginning of the rail on my thigh was a small puncture wound. It led the way for the line of blood down my leg. I was dizzy with pain.

I slowly dragged myself further away from the water leaving a red trail behind me. The pain was excruciating. I couldn't think, I could barely see. I couldn't even fight back. All I could do was frantically try to escape. I felt so…weak.

I could hear the monster growling behind me. I prayed it couldn't follow me on land. I scrambled faster and the pain got even worse. If only I could find a place to hide…

Suddenly, there was a clash of steel and the monster shrieked in pain. Something must have gotten it…I didn't glance back to see what. I felt sick at the thought that something could take on that monster…something most likely larger.

I continued to crawl on, but my speed slowly dwindled away. My pain was finally starting to slow me down. The world around me blurred and grew hazy. Everything seemed to grow sluggish. My leg went numb. The darkness grew darker….

The last thing I saw before I blacked out strangely resembled a boot…

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Oi: Hey (kinda rough sounding)

Weller-kyo: Lord Weller

Wee! Not too many in this chapter X3

This chapter is probably going to be my longest…grrr! It took mee too long to type ;; I was gonna do it all in one day but nooo. Anyways…chapter 6 is done, so I'll try to type that relatively soon. Unfortunately, I've been busy with translationg and such ; Hee hee. Please excuse any typos! And, OMG! This is all just one scene…

Also..this was written before all the great Conrad and Wolfram relationship buliding happend in the series..so I continue to build it along as I am XP


	6. Truth and Suspicion

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 6:Trust and Suspicion_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

This is a Conrad chapter. I'm warning you now, I'm not very good at Gwendal, Günter, or Yuuri, all of which make an appearance in this chapter somewhere. This chapter is shorter than the last (thankfully for me), but it is the last one I have already fully written up. So, I will try to finish chapter 7 by handwriting before I type it up unless I feel like doing otherwise. I uh think that's all.

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

I hurried away from the mirror and out of the treasury. I was so glad to find my little brother same. The only problem was…I didn't know how long he could stay safe. He had sounded desperate. I hoped he would be alright. I hadn't tried to do anything to the mirror for fear of losing him or getting myself trapped. I shook my head. First, things first. I should try and do something about that imposter….

"Gwendal!" I shouted as I burst through the door. He gave me a funny look then after a moment motioned for me to follow. We left the maid in confusion behind us.

"Has Günter left yet?" I asked under my breath. Gwendal gave me a hrad look then shook his head. Good.

"He should be getting ready to depart right now," he explained. When he saw my look, he understood.

"Send for Fon Christ-kyo. We'll be waiting in the library. Let him know it is urgent," Gwendal called back to the maid. I glanced back at the maid to watch her bow and hurry away. We headed towards the library.

"I'm going to presume you discovered something of great importance. About the mirror, perhaps?" Gwendal asked quietly. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, and with my discovery, I can explain two things," I sighed softly. Gwendal cocked an eyebrow. I would explain it all shortly.

When we reached the library, the door was open a crack. I pushed it open the rest of the way to see Günter pacing on the carpet. He still had his riding cloak on. He had obviously hurried over.

"This better be important!" Günter pouted slightly. I closed the door behind us and turned the key in the lock. Gwendal fell down into the chair that Greta had hidden behind just the day before. The way Gwendal moved….I had to wonder if he had even tried to sleep last night.

"So, Conrad," Gwendal glanced over at me, "what did you want to tell us?"

I took a deep breath and moved between the two. Günter undid the clasps on his cloak and sat down in an empty chair.

"I discovered something about the mirror. Well, not just me. Wolfram helped me a lot," I went silent for a moment. Günter and Gwendal exchanged glances. I'm sure they had noticed Wolfram's odd behavior.

"Then why isn't Wolfram telling us?" Günter asked suspiciously. Günter would be the easier of the two to convince.

"Because he's not here."

Günter jumped from his seat and shot me a glare. "What do you mean by that? I saw him just earlier this morning! I think you've gone mad!"

"That isn't Wolfram," I almost whispered the words. Günter sat back down and stared at me with wide eyes.

"I thought he seemed different," Gwendal shook his head, "but how can you be sure? We have no proof." That surprised me. I guess Gwendal was going to be the easier one to convince this time around. Probably because it involved his little brother. I hid my smile.

"I do. I talked to Wolfram just before I ran into you." I moved to the window and glanced out. The sun had barely risen and it cast its glow onto the fountain. The rest of the courtyard was embraced by the shadows. It seemed eerie yet beautiful at the same time.

"You were in the treasury," Gwendal pointed out. I gave him a small smile.

"I know."

Gwendal sighed and leaned his head into his hands. I think he knew what I was implying. Günter, on the other hand, was still confused.

"What in the name of ShinMaOh is Wolfram doing in the treasury?" Günter made a wild motion with his hands.

"He's not." I'm sure I confused Günter even more. He gave me the funniest look. Under different circumstances, it would have been hard not to laugh.

"So, what you're saying is…this 'new' Wolfram, and the disappearance of the old one, were somehow caused by that mirror," Gwendal looked up at me and our eyes met. He knew he was right. And, he had explained it to Günter.

"What do you mean? That's preposterous!" Günter was on his feet again. He was waving his arms wildly about him. "That was a gift for heika! Ohh, heika!"

While Günter flailed about the room, Gwendal joined me by the window. For a moment, we gazed at the glowing courtyard in silence. Then Gwendal let out another sigh. His brows were furrowed more so than usual.

"How can you be so sure that what you saw was the truth?" Ah. I had been waiting for this question.

"Trust me. I know _my_ little brother," I gave Gwendal a challenging look. He grunted and turned away.

"And how does the mirror play into all of this?" Günter had finally calmed down enough to talk. I turned my back to the window and leaned against the ledge.

"Wolfram is inside the mirror. Now, before you say anything, let me explain my theory. Somehow, Wolfram was sucked into the mirror and something else replaced his presence in our world. It looks like Wolfram because they literally switched places. I didn't think to ask him, but I'm sure Wolfram investigated the mirror on his own," I explained. I paused and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Then why didn't you get exchanged as well?" Gwendal cocked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps because only one exchange can be made at a time. Or perhaps, it can only take Mazoku. I _am_ half human after all."

Gwendal and Günter exchanged glances. I think Günter still doubted me, but Gwendal…I hoped he would at least partially believe me. I needed his support. He cleared his throat.

"For now, Günter will continue his investigation of the mirror. Wolfram will be kept under watch, and under no circumstances will he be allowed near the MaOh. The treasury will also be kept under guard to prevent and further exchanges. Conrad will try to find out what he can from Wolfram. We need to get him out of there." Even if Gwendal didn't really believe me, he at least acted as if he did. I was relieved. We could save Wolfram, and Yuuri would be kept safe. Everything would work out….I hoped.

Günter bid us farewell and hurried form the room, barely stopping to get his cloak back on. Gwendal moved back to the chair. I tried to smile, but a nagging thought lingered in the back of my mind. What if I was wrong? Or worse…what if I was right and it was too late? What if we'd never get to see the real Wolfram ever again?

"Don't worry," Gwendal grumbled under his breath. I nodded slightly. There was no was I could possibly not worry even a little bit though.

"Why do you believe me?" I asked after a moment. I was still a little shocked by his support. Gwendal was a logical thinker who always questioned everything. Accepting something as off-the-wall as this seemed, well, a little out of character. There was no way I had given him enough evidence if Günter still was questioning me.

Gwendal grunted slightly and gave me a smirk, "You aren't the only one who knows our little brother." That really made me smile.

"Now, go and take care of that MaOh of ours…" Gwendal shook his head. He always acted like Yuuri was a nuisance, but deep down, I knew he liked him. Everyone liked Yuuri. It was just the kind of person he was.

"I'll see you later," I flashed Gwendal a smile then hurried out of the library. I had barely rounded the corner when I hear Yuuri.

"Conrad!" I guess that meant I didn't have to go and find him. I actually doubted I would. He usually found me long before I ever found him. Sure enough, as I finished rounding the corner, there he was. He gave me his usual goofy grin.

"Yo, Conrad, I need to talk to you…" I stopped in front of him. His grin had faded.

"I heard Greta was here yesterday, but I didn't get to see her…." He pouted slightly. He must have overheard a servant talking; none of us would have told him something like that. We knew better than to. Besides, only Wolfram and I had seen her…well, the fake Wolfram anyways.

"Something came up," I shrugged slightly. We had to keep this from Yuuri. Even Wolfram had agreed. If Yuuri found out…he would probably over react and try to play hero. It was just the kind of person he was.

"And Günter canceled my lessons for a week," Yurri frowned even more than added with a whisper, "Not that I mind-"

I was about to respond to that when he decided to continue. "And, Gwendal's frowning more than usual!" Only Yuuri would notice a thing like that.

"And then there's Wolfram!" Crap. He ran into Wolfram…? "I tried to talk to him but he just brushed me off and told me to talk to Greta! Then he started laughing about how that wasn't possible because she had run off!" Yuuri had a serious look in his eyes, a look I didn't often get to see. He knew something was up. Oh boy…how would I get out of this one…?

"Well, let's just say…it was a rough day yesterday, and the day isn't quite over," I gave him a small smile. He frowned even more.

"But I'm the MaOh, right? Shouldn't you guys tell me when there's something wrong in Shinmaku?"

"Well, there's nothing really wrong in Shinmaku. It's more of a personal problem…."

"But aren't I your friend? And don't you tell friends things when you are bothered by them? I like everyone here in the castle…"

"Well, this problem doesn't really involve me. Otherwise, I'd tell you. I leave it up to the others to tell you if they feel it is necessary," I forced a smile and put my hand on his back.

"How about we go play some catch?" I gently nudged him forward.

"Okay!" Yuuri grinned at me and nodded. Even so…I don't think he bought my story at all. He just realized that was all the information he was going to get out of me. I'd have to keep a close watch on Yuuri now…

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Fon Christ-kyo: Lord Fon Christ (aka Günter…I would think one would address a request to a maid as so)

ShinMaOh: the first MaOh, or first evil king

Heika: his majesty (in this case)

Mazoku: monster

MaOh: evil king

Okay, like I said earlier, this is officially the last chapter I had written up. I don't know if I'll end up finishing writing chapter 7 (it's already got some stuff done in it), or just directly start typing it…when I get around to it. XD Sorry about making all of your guys wait! Oh, and I noticed that a lot of the reviewers for the last chapter commented on the boot. I don't know…that just amuses me. Hopefully, the next chapter will explain the boot (I might run out of chapter…I don't want to make it too long), and I can give you guys a pic to go along with the story and the boot! Hee hee.


	7. Met Once on the Other Side

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 7: Met Once on the Other Side_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

This is a Wolfram chapter! Yay! I love writing from his pov XD Since he IS my favorite character…but um yeah. Anyways, this chapter finally brings in some characters from "beyond the reflection." Chapter 8 is under way….but I'm kinda brain dead to anything but Albel and Fayt (Star Ocean 3) right now so it might be a while. I promise to have it up before the end of the year though XD

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

The soft feel of grass…the quiet crunching of dead leaves…the dim rays of the rising sun….I sat straight up and looked around. I was no longer by the swamp. In fact, I wasn't even near it. The noises, the smells…there was no doubt that I was in the forest.

I slowly climbed to my feet, using a nearby tree for support. The rough bark stung at my fingers. Once I stood, I almost fell. The pain in my leg was excruciating. I glanced down at my injuries. Odd. I was bandaged.

I wasn't sure how I had gotten to the forest, but at least I was safe…for now. Since I was already in the forest, I might as well try to find _the_ tree. I just wish I knew what I was looking for. Besides a tree, I mean.

I reached back and felt for my sword. Good. It was still with me. I pulled it from the sheath and examined the blade. It was…odd.

I put my sword back and stumbled. I grabbed onto the tree with both hands. I stubbed my toe against a root. "Dammit!"

'Hey! Watch what you're doing!' I jumped. Something had just spoken to me. I looked around. There was nothing but trees around me.

"Who's there?" I put my hand on the handle of my sword. A slight breeze brushed past me. Still, nothing stirred.

'That is my line. You dare to enter my domain uninvited and question me?' the deep, booming voice surrounded me. Was it in my head? No…it couldn't be. There was an echo to it.

"I'm sorry…" Wait. Why the hell was I apologizing? I didn't even know who, or what, I was apologizing to!

'Who are you…' the voice asked after a moment. I glanced around once again, but still, I saw nothing.

"I am Wolfram von Bielefeld…" Why was I still answering? I think I was starting to go crazy! I needed to get out of here, and fast!

'Why are you here?' I sighed softly.

"I don't know…" The wind brushed past me again. I heard a bird squawk in the distance.

I shook my head and growled slightly. What was I doing? I shouldn't just stand here and talk to myself! I needed to find a way out of here. I turned to walk away.

'Wait.' The voice stopped me. I was sure it was coming from behind me. I glanced back over my shoulder, but all I could see was trees.

"Excuse me, but I need to find a way out of here. So, I must be off…" the voice interrupted me.

'I am called Lief, the Mazoku no Kagami.' I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you say?" I shouted. The large tree I was fully facing now started to quiver slightly. A few leaves rained down upon me.

'Don't yell! You know very well what I said!' I could swear the tree was moving…

"How can that be…? I'm in the mirror! Aren't I…?" I shook my head. Something landed on my shoulder. I jumped back. It was a tree branch…

Suddenly, I remembered the fading treasury. I had heard someone say "the tree-"…was this what that person had meant? Was this the tree?

'It may resemble a mirror…but it's not just an ordinary mirror. I'm sure you know that anything created by the Mazoku must have some kind of magical tribute to it.' Was the tree really talking…? Somehow…it really didn't surprise me. Maybe I _was_ starting to go crazy.

"So, what is this place?" I sat down in front of the tree….er, Lief, I mean. The wind seemed to sigh with me.

'All Mazoku treasures have a life of their own per say. They are all endowed with a sort of magical soul. This place is where their magic best resonates, allowing the treasures to take on more substantial forms. I am the guardian of this land,' Lief swayed slightly. I thought back to my encounter with the monster…was that a treasure, too? Lief seemed to have read my thoughts.

'Like everywhere else, this realm has creatures that do not belong. Some have entered through their own accord, while others seemed to have just appeared. Some of those were sent here by failed magic spells yet some….have been here as long as I. So, even I do not have all the answer.' I was curious to know if he knew about my encounter with those monsters, and if so, how, but I decided not to ask. Instead, I thought of another question.

"But what if one of the monsters kills a treasure?" It almost seemed like Lief was laughing, but I wasn't so sure a tree could laugh.

'In this realm, we are immortal. Our bodies do not lie here. Only a Mazoku has the power to destroy us. If that were to happen…I should assume that our bodies would remain untouched, but the magic of our soul would be lost.'

For a moment, we were both silent. I listened to the wind rattle through his leaves. I felt almost sorry for the Mazoku treasures. We who created them could easily destroy them. And, I knew it had been done on numerous occasions. Bah! Yuuri was rubbing off on me!

After a moment, Lief sighed, 'You are a Mazoku, am I wrong?' I nodded my head slightly.

'You do not belong here…but I can do nothing for you. I am afraid I cannot give an answer to a question that I do not know.'

I sighed. I had figured as much. A monster was probably responsible for my transfer then. At least…I hoped it was so. I wanted to beat the stupid thing to death. Unfortunately, I didn't really know what had brought me here. If I did, I might be able to find a way back.

'But I will help you if you help me.' I stood up and faced the tree. Oh great. What was he going to ask me to do….?

'I will offer the aid of my loyal friend if you in turn let me live a little longer.'

I stared up at him in silence for a moment. His leaves quivered. That's right…I could destroy him. I smiled slightly.

"Alright, fine!" I made a face and folded my arms across my chest. "This guy better be able to help me!"

Lief chuckled softly. 'Rest assured; this man shall not fail you.'

I nodded slightly. I hoped that his 'friend' would be a little more human. I could live with talking trees, but if it was something else…I shivered despite myself.

'He shall come when the first crack of sunlight breaks through the leaves. Rest now, my little Mazoku, no harm shall fall to you under my watch,' Lief pushed me towards his roots. I was about to protest, but I was so tired. I was exhausted from all the running and fighting, and I'm sure my wounds weren't helping me at all. The little sleep I had managed to snag was far from enough. In fact, as of now, it was doing more harm than good.

My eyelids grew heavy and I stumbled. Lief caught me gently with a branch and lowered me down. I fell asleep before I was even at the ground.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

A bright, warm light fell over my eyes. I moaned and rolled over. Stupid sun! Hard bark scraped across my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes. What I would give for my own bed! What I would give to find out that this was all a bad dream!

'Here he comes.' I almost jumped at the sound of Lief's voice. This world…this place, the creatures in it, even Lief, still unnerved me…even though I knew the truth.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I could see the dark silhouette of a man coming towards us. He was big, bigger than Gwendal, yet for some reason, I wasn't frightened. It almost seemed as if he was….familiar…

'He is the one who brought you to me,' Lief added. I nodded slightly. The man stepped out of the shadows. He was a handsome man with stunning black hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. He wore a uniform similar to the ones of the royal Mazoku, but it was made of all navy blue fabric. There was a crest high up on his arm that resembled a skull. It looked vaguely familiar.

"It is an honor to be able to meet you in this form," the man knelt down and took my hand. He smiled –like Conrad always smiles- and bowed his head, "Wolfram-kyo." I pulled my hand away.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I demanded. Lief patted me on the shoulder slightly.

'Allow me to introduce you to your guide. In your world, he is known as the Mazoku sword; here, he is the great warrior, Morgif.'

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Mazoku no Kagami: Monster's Mirror

Mazoku: monster

Wolfram-kyo: Lord Wolfram

DUN DUN DUN! I have absolutely no idea why I decided to give Morgif a human form…but I did. I had this planned for a while, but I didn't know if I was actually gonna use it or not until I got it to fit in. But since I did, there he is. I really like the name Lief…I wasn't planning on finishing this tongiht...buuut..my bg happens to currently be half naked Yuuri and Wolfrma so somehow I found the inspiration

In case you wanna see how I imagine Morgif…you can go to deviantart(dot)com-deviation-19645368- and see a pic from a while ago...repalce the - with slashes! and the dot with ooh i wonder


	8. Shadow of a Doubt

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 8: Shadow of a Doubt_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

The funniest thing is…this story was originally meant to be a really short story that had Yuuram in it. Now, it WILL eventually get into the more heavy Yuuram, but so far it's all implied stuff O.o Odd how stories change once you right them, ne? I'm warning you know that since I once again have a proofreader for my novel (still don't have any proofers for my fics so live with it XP ), I will be focusing my time to that instead of this. But, that doesn't mean this will be dead. Probably just long updates is all. You guys were lucky on this one cause chp 8 is relatively short, and I only have a little time on my compy today so I'm not doing my usual translate one of four project jobs. But now I'm just rambling…Oh! This is from Conrad's point-of-view, by the way.

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

The last day of the long week was finally nearing its close. As each day passed, it was getting harder and harder to convince Yuuri that nothing was out of the ordinary. The whole situation was really starting to bother him. He had even almost gone as far as admit that he missed having a certain blonde sleeping beside him in his bed.

Everyday, Yuuri had pounded me with questions. Where was Wolfram? Was he okay? Was he sick? The same questions that plagued my own troubled mind. I felt a pinch of jealousy in my heart, but I tried hard to ignore it. Right now, all that mattered was getting the real Wolfram back safe and sound.

Every night, I had made my way to the treasury with the hope of seeing my little brother again. But, each time, he failed to appear. I was becoming so worried that I could hardly hide my own fears from Yuuri anymore. If only he'd stop badgering me! Then, maybe, I could work some things out. I seriously doubted that though.

"Conrad!" Damn, Yuuri had found me. That was probably the only time I had ever not been fond of Yuuri's appearance. I turned around and gave him the biggest smile I could force. My head was throbbing.

"What is it?" He stared at me for a moment. His eyebrows were cocked up. Was something funny? He looked confused and slightly amused at the same time.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" He frowned at me slightly.

"Hello! You've been pacing in front of the treasury for almost an hour now! And, this isn't the first time this week you've done that!" he waved his arms about wildly. I glanced over at one of the guards and the guard nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh." I really didn't have an explanation for that one. I hadn't even realized myself that I was pacing. If only Wolfram would make contact again!

"And, it's not just you either. Everyone has been acting strange. There are guards in front of Wolfram's room even! Just what is going on?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes. I stopped pacing and stared at him.

"Er, well…it's been a bad week." That was the best I could come up with. I really wasn't up to dealing with him right now. Why did he always have to come and search me out…?

_Conrad!_ I grinned like a fool and pranced over to the treasury door.

"Oi! Conrad? What's wrong? You didn't answer me-!" I left Yuuri wailing behind me. The guard, of course, stopped him at the door. I had already flown through the doors.

I tripped over boxes and stumbled through the darkness, but I didn't care. Wolfram was finally calling me! Maybe he had some good news. I could really use it.

As I neared the mirror, I started to slow. I had expected to hear a moan or two from Morgif. Odd. He remained silent. Sleeping maybe? The glow of the mirror cast its eerie light onto the boxes that surrounded it. I stopped just before the ring of light.

I smiled when I saw my little brother. He was dirty and haggard, his negligee was beyond repair, and it was hard to find a part of him that wasn't bandaged. I was amazed he still had any life left in him.

"It's good to see you again," I said and I meant it, truly and deeply. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to hold my little brother in my arms. He smiled slightly, the most forced smile I had ever seen.

"Yeah…" Wolfram almost whispered his agreement. I could hear a rustle behind hi, but he didn't see bothered. A good sign? Had he found help? Or a bad sign? Was he going crazy?

"We have identified the beast…" We? I wanted to ask, but Wolfram didn't give me a chance to, "and here's what I need you to do…" My eyes left Wolfram for a moment as the rustle behind him grew louder.

Slowly, a handsome young man stood up and placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. Usually Wolfram would have batted it away, but instead, he just glanced back slightly. He really was hurting. "Wolfram-kyo, please rest. I can take care of this…"

"But…!" Wolfram protested as the man gently moved him out of the mirror's face. Then, the man came back and stared at me briefly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who are you…?" I cocked an eyebrow. Wolfram didn't seem to be in any type of danger, but still…an older brother always worried.

"Do not fear. I am the Mazoku sword, Morgif. I shall explain everything to you…" And suddenly I thought I knew why the sword Morgif had fallen silent that night…

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Outside of the treasury, Yuuri paced the lonely halls of the castle. Something was going on, and he'd make sure he found out what it was. After all, he was positive it had something to do with _his_ fiancé. There was no way he could just sit idly by…

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Oi: Hey (sometimes my brain stops thinking in English…)

Wolfram-kyo: Lord Wolfram

Mazoku: monster (rawr)

Another chapter finished! Yay! And, it's only…12:30 am…yeah…I'll go to bed now I think XD Chp 9 is started. Don't I get out of writer's block fast? I hardly ever get it even XD I usually have some ideas of some sort that I can work with. Anyways…thank you guys for all the reviews and etc! This is my biggest fanfic (as far as fanbase goes) yet, so I'm excited. Thanks tons!


	9. A Little Bit of Magic

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 9: A Little Bit of Magic_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

This story is no where near what it was I had originally planned, so it's going a little slower than I'd like it to. But, I said I'd have the next chapter up before the new year, so here it is! Ta da! Chapter 10 is almost half way done, too. So, I might get that one typed up pretty soon XD. This is from Wolfram's point-of-view. Wah…I wanna see more Kyou!

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

I still just couldn't believe it. Here I was, following a sword. Well, technically, he wasn't a sword anymore. But somehow…I just couldn't shake my image of Morgif as a sword. This handsome man- not as handsome as my wimp though- could not be Morgif! I mean, if it _had_ a human form…wouldn't it resemble a skeleton more? My head was spinning from all of the thinking I had been doing.

"Wolfram-kyo…" I glanced up as my train of thought was broken. Morgif hadn't looked back at me, but I think he had sensed my confusion. He had pretty sharp senses.

"The reason I appear as I do is because this is the form I wish to take. Dark like the MaOh, gentle like the halfling, fierce like your eldest brother, swift like the advisor, and strong like you." I looked Morgif up and down. Well, he had dark hair like Yuuri's hair, a smile like Conrad, and Gwendal's eyes…but I didn't see any of me or Günter in him. I watched him as he walked ahead of me. His movements were similar to Günter (when that silly man had the dignity to be serious of course!), but I still found no trace of me. Strong? Günter and my brothers were stronger than me. And, as much as I hated to admit it, so was my wimp.

"I'm not that strong…" I looked down at my feet. I hated this place! It was showing me just how weak I really was.

"It is not your physical strength I dream of." I gave Morgif a funny look, but with his back turned towards me, it was rather pointless. He chuckled softly.

"It is the strength of your heart," he glanced over his shoulder and flashed me a Conrad grin. Oh! How I missed my world. Morgif served as a living reminder of what I had left behind. I frowned against my discomfort.

"Tell me what you know of that beast that replaced you. Only a few have enough magic power to put themselves in the real world, and an exchange is always necessary." I bit my lip. I actually didn't know too much about that thing. I only knew what Conrad had told me.

"Well…Conrad said it looked like me, but the change was noticeable…" I cut myself short. Dammit! I hadn't meant to call Conrad by his name in front of another person…! I looked down to hide my embarrassment. Morgif merely chuckled for a moment.

"It's most lkely a low level changeling. Usually, they spend their time in the mountains. I wonder what could have caused it to flee…" I watched Morgif's posture frown. Then, he abruptly topped and it took all of my effort not to collide into him. He turned towards me.

"Shall we investigate?" he grinned. I nodded slightly. He patted me on the shoulder and started off in a new direction. I was quick to follow. I had spent enough time alone in this damned place, thank you very much!

As we walked, the forest around us gradually changed. The leaves slowly faded from green to a dull brown, and the bark of the trees and plants started to take on a grayish hue. A dull murmur started up. I thought I could see tiny beady eyes glowing through the dark shadows. Still, I saw no movement.

After a while, I could have sworn I heard a growl. Morgif didn't seem bothered by it though, so I decided to trust him for now. He hadn't led me astray so far. As the shadows grew darker with the changing sun, some of the plants seemed to almost glow. At night, this placed would have been beautiful. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to stick around to find out.

Morgif quickened his pace and I followed suit. I couldn't help but notice as his hand settled on the hilt of his sword. I was quick to follow his example. I didn't want to be caught unaware again.

The forest thinned away until we were simply walking through a field of ridiculously tall grass. I could see the mountains in the distance, but they still seemed far off. The wind resulted through the grass and I jumped at the sound. Tall grass meant danger: it was easy for beasts to hide in, and I remained exposed.

Morgif crouched down and motioned for me to do the same. I crouched down and scooted up besides him.

"There isn't much movement in this grass meaning that there must be larger predators about. The ecosystem has been skewed. Usually, the larger monsters live in the mountains or the lakes," he sighed softly. I shuddered slightly at the thought. If Morgif was worried…did that mean that these monsters were more dangerous than the one I had encountered by the lake? He had no problem taking care of that one.

"What kind of monsters…?" I choked on the words. Morgif gave me a reassuring smile. Yeah, easy for him to be relaxed! He was pretty much immortal in this realm. I, on the other hand, was as mortal as I had ever been. I would not allow myself to fall in a place like this! I had to get back to my world and get rid of that imposter!

"Do not worry; I shall protect you. I can't let anything happen to my master's precious fiancé!" he smiled. I felt the color rise in my cheeks. Precious fiancé…? Ha! Too bad that wimp didn't think that way…

We started forward again, moving very slowly and trying not to disturb the grass. Morgif led the way; we twisted and turned as if we were in a maze. As we progressed, the grass steadily grew shorter. Then, abruptly, it ended. We stopped within the remaining stragglers of grass.

"Look there," Morgif whispered. I followed his gaze towards the open field. The sky was starting to darken, so I couldn't see much, but it looked like the shadows were dancing. I blinked hard and shook my head. No effect. The shadows still seemed to be moving.

"What is that…?" I asked, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. Most of these things I had come across I would have better off not knowing that they even existed. Morgif's eyes lit up at my question.

"A rare sight for sure! Those are gremlins! They hardly ever take on a more sustainable form than a shadow. Not only that, but they are grouped together and chanting as well. I wonder what they are up to…" Morgif stood up. He nodded down at me and I did the same.

As we moved closer, I could finally hear the chanting. It was high-pitched and squeaky, and I couldn't make out any sensible sounds or words. To me, it sounded like they were singing some strange foreign song. At least it wasn't that English crap my wimp always liked to play around with.

"Heichao," Morgif said as we got closer. We stopped and I stayed slightly behind him. The gremlins stopped dancing and stared up at us. They were tiny masses of black with glowing red eyes.

"Morgif! Morgif!" the gremlins suddenly squeaked with joy. They ran over to him and encircled him with their dark masses. I clung tightly to his back. These things smelled awful!

"Long time no see," Morgif smiled. "What's happening?"

"Heichao found! Found!" the gremlins squeaked. Morgif frowned slightly.

"What did you find?"

"Heichao found! Sphere, sphere! Magic!" the gremlins were quivering with excitement. At least, they looked like they were quivering. It was hard to tell. I was terrified. My grip on Morgif's arm tightened.

"Can we see it?" The gremlins scurried away and Morgif motioned for me to follow. The gremlins led us to the area where they had been dancing a little while before. They led us to…a baseball…?

Morgif frowned slightly as he knelt down to examine the baseball. It was deteriorating away. The leather on the outer surface of the ball had all but diminished away. I could just barely make out the faded word: _Yuuri_. Well…I had finally found the ball that wimp had lost last week. And, to think, he had accused me of taking it!

"This certainly doesn't belong here…" Morgif held up the ball. I moved in a little closer. He smiled slightly and held out the ball to me. I slowly reached for it.

The moment my fingers touched the ball, it started to glow. I barely had enough time to pull my hand back before it exploded. I screamed against the blinding light. Just great! Now Yuuri's ball was trying to kill me! Did he really hate me that much?

"Wolfram-kyo! Are you okay?" I felt Morgif by my side. I was shaking and my hands stung. I blinked against the change of light. The brightness faded quickly.

"Yeah…" I pulled my hands back against my chest. That damn ball! I cursed underneath my breath.

Morgif helped me to my feet and I glanced around. The gremlins were screaming and running around in fright. I couldn't blame them; that explosion had scared me, too. But, at a second glance, I realized I was wrong. Just as they started to vanish into the shadows, I took notice of what they were really afraid of. The ground had started to tremble.

"What…" I tried to ask Morgif, but he was concentrating on whatever it was that was approaching. Our hands moved to the hilts of our swords simultaneously. Slowly, it came into view.

Lurching towards us was a large, sinewy pinkish monster. Hot saliva dribbled out of its mouth. It must have been more than forty feet tall! It's one bloodshot red eye locked onto us.

"Morgif…" the giant Cyclops breathed on us. Its breath was rancid! Did everything in this world smell terrible…? I gripped Morgif's arm tightly.

"It's odd to see you here. Why have you left your home?" Mogrif's hand slid from his sword. I could still feel his muscles tensed though, so I kept mine at ready. He didn't seem thrilled about running into this thing.

_A fool hath corrupted this place with his foul magic. You have brought another fool into my domain. I must protect the mountains._ The Cyclops loomed over us. I stared up at it meekly. It felt like its gaze was piercing through me. I already hated whatever this thing was. It gave off a powerful and disturbing aura.

Morgif frowned slightly. He had a pensive look on his face. I gripped his arm tighter.

After a moment, Morgif looked back up at the Cyclops. "Chigi…do you mean that sphere…?" Morgif motioned to the remains of the baseball that were now scattered across the ground.

The Cyclops, Chigi I guess, glared down at the slivers of leather. _That is the source of the foul magic! You fight it with another foul magic. Original, indeed, but not entirely effective. The strands remain._

Chigi's eye rotated back towards us. He leaned down closer and I did my best not to gawk. For some reason, I wasn't really all that afraid of him. It was more like his toughness was simply an act. And, I had felt as if I had met him, and already overcome him before. Odd.

"I don't understand…" Morgif started to say, but Chigi interrupted him. The giant hand came down and scoped away a handful (a big chunk) of dirt and started off.

_Come._ I glanced over at Morgif. He nodded and smiled. We slowly started off after him.

"Who is that…" I whispered.

"His name is Chigi," Morgif smiled, "but in your world he has no real name. He is simply known as the sealed Mazoku box, Land's End."

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Wolfram-kyo: Lord Wolfram

MaOh: evil king

Mazoku: monster

I finished it! Go meh! I couldn't remember what the name of the box was so I had to do some research. If I had been smart, I would have just gone and grabbed the episodes myself and stuck them in instead of playing around on numerous English fansites, giving up, and going to Japanese ones XD I'm done now…


	10. The Strands of Time

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 10: The Strands of Time_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

Wooo! I told you chapter 10 wouldn't be too much of a wait! And ta da! Here it is X3 I have a little work on chapter 11, too. This story probably won't go over 13 chapters…but it's already much longer than I had originally planned. But I have this problem…anyways, thanks to you all for being so patient! And, I appreciate all the reviews and what not! Morgif seems to be quite popular. Wolfram chapter again!

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

Great, now I was in such a better position. Now I was not only following a sword, but a box as well. And this box…it had the power to destroy my world! I wondered if it possessed the same kind of power in this realm. Oh well. The more I thought about it, the more my head heart. It didn't really matter anyways. I just wanted to get home! And, I was looking for any excuse to think of something that wasn't too depressing. No luck.

I slowly trudged along behind Morgif and Chigi. The more we traveled, the slower my pace fell. We were following a rocky, winding path that cut through the rise in the land. All the walked I had been doing was really starting to hit me. My leg ached with every step. The surface of the road we were walking on wasn't helping at all, either.

"Wolfram-kyo…" Morgif slowed down to meet my pace. He fell back just slightly ahead of me.

"Are you all right?" Morgif gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. He didn't look even the least bit convinced. I think maybe Yuuri had been right. He would always tell me that I was a horrible liar, especially when I was mad. I tried to force a smile. Oh, how I missed my wimp!

Morgif stopped in front of me and knelt down. I stopped a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing…?" I cocked my eyebrow. He glanced back and flashed me another Conrad grin. Gah! This was driving me crazy!

"Get on," he said. I just stared at him. What? Was he going crazy…?

Morgif scooted back to me and wrapped his arms around my knees. Before I had time to react, he was lifting me and then I was on his back. He started to move forward and I cried out as I almost fell. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck to keep my balance.

"I'll carry you," Morgif chuckled. He quickened his pace in an effort to catch up with Chigi. Fortunately (at least I hoped so), Chigi had stopped at the top of the rise. He was staring off towards the mountains that were looming ever closer.

_Look there_. Chigi made a great sweep across the land with his arm. Morgif moved a little closer. I shifted on his back to get a better look. It was…beautiful.

The blue and purple mountains rose up majestically upon the horizon, breaking through the thin strands of cotton that made up the clouds. The sky splayed out behind it in an array of indigo, violet, crimson, and orange. It looked almost normal…the only difference was the thin silver strands dancing across the setting sun.

"What is that…?" I finally managed to find my voice. I could see Morgif's brow crinkle up into a frown.

_Foul magic left by your king_. Chigi growled slightly. My grip on Morgif tightened.

"What would you have us do?" Morgif gripped my knees tighter. Chigi continued to stare at the sky.

_Have thy nymph destroy the strands_. Chigi closed his eye for a moment.

Morgif glanced back at me. Wait…now I was a nymph? I didn't really understand, but I guess Chigi probably didn't know what I was. All he knew was that I didn't belong here.

"We will agree to help you, if you agree to help us," Morgif smirked slightly. I gasped at him. Was he trying to get us…er me…killed? Chigi glared down at us.

_What wouldst thou have me do?_ Morgif flashed me a grin. No worries? Yeah right!

"Tells us how to get my _nymph_ back into his own world," Morgif grinned up at Chigi. The cyclops stared at us in silence for a moment.

_Very well_. Chigi turned away. Morgif helped me down off of his back. I leaned against him as he led me towards the rise. For some reason, when I was around him, I never worried about showing my weakness. Maybe it was because this still seemed unreal to me. We stopped next to Chigi.

"This will probably be painful, but I need you to use your magic on those strands," Morgif motioned to the silver threads floating in the sky. I cocked my eyebrow at him slightly.

"Painful…? That doesn't make sense," I scowled at him. He grinned at me.

"Your magic is not of this realm. There will be some repercussions…" Morgif averted his gaze towards the sky. I nodded slightly. Heh. It couldn't be _that_ painful.

_Come_. Chigi bent down and held his hand out. I gave a nervous glance to Morgif, but he motioned for me to go. I slowly climbed onto the giant hand.

Chigi slowly rose up, and I clung to one of his fingers in an attempt to balance myself. He lifted me high above his head and held me up towards the sky. I glanced down and gulped slightly. Good thing I wasn't afraid of heights.

I took a deep breath and held my hands out before me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the silver strands. Slowly I called forth my contract with the elements. I could feel the magic rising to my fingers. The moment the magic began to form into fire, the pain struck.

I gasped and stumbled slightly, but I managed to keep my concentration. The more my flame grew, the stronger the pain got. It was worse than the pain from the houseki! I bit my lip against the pain. I was fighting just to keep myself standing on my two feet.

I finally got the fireball large enough to engulf all of the strands I could see, and I let it loose with a cry. My vision blurred as my fire met with those strands. I saw the blur of the explosion before I was engulfed in pain and met by darkness.

Nnnnnnnnn

A sharp pain shot through my head. I cried out against it. My whole body was aching. I wanted to rest more, but I forced my eyes open. I couldn't waste time just lying around! As I became more aware, it felt like I was moving…

"Wolfram-kyo, are you all right?" Morgif leaned over me. I nodded slightly. He moved back as I forced myself into a sitting position.

"Wha…?" I rubbed my head slightly. The sun had entirely disappeared from the sky. The moonlight casts its dim glow upon all of us. I couldn't find any stars.

_So thou hath awaken_. I jumped slightly. Chigi sounded so close, closer than I had ever heard him before. I glanced up and realized why. I was still in the palm of his hand. I could see the lake off in the distance. He must have carried us from the mountains. He traveled surprisingly fast.

"How long have I been out…?" I closed my eyes for a moment. Part of me was dreading the answer. I sighed softly. I wish the pain would dissipate.

"About a day," Morgif grinned. I blinked at him.

"You're kidding, right?" I gave him a dirty look. He shook his head.

"No, it's the truth. I'm sorry, I didn't realize the backlash of your magic would be that strong…" Morgif gave me a sad grin. So…after a day this damn pain still hadn't faded? I was more than a little pissed. The pain broke through my anger though. When Morgif looked over at me worried, I gave him a slight smirk.

"Heh! It was nothing!" I folded my arms across my chest. I really wish I wasn't lying. The pain was more than just a bother! It was hard to think, and every movement I took caused my body to rack with pain. Morgif didn't buy my lie.

As we neared the lake, Chigi's pace slowed. At the edge of the murky water, he stopped and lowered us down. Morgif held out his arm and I gratefully accepted it. Soon, we were both back on solid ground…well, as solid as it could be. We were in a swampy area after all.

_Now I shall keep my promise_. Chigi knelt down closer to us. Despite myself, I took a step back behind Morgif. I clung to his shoulder. True, I didn't feel well enough to stand on my own, but I was hiding more from nervousness than pain. But, that was something I would never let anyone know.

_If tis a changeling, thou needs one on the other die to bring it forth. Then, both much meet the portal as one._

"Thank you!" I shouted out as Chigi turned to leave. I suddenly lost all sense of fear for this giant creature. He glanced back at me and it almost looked like he smiled. We watched him as he trudged out of sight.

"Let's go tell Conrad!" I grinned. Despite all the pain I was in, I ran through the water to the mirror. My hope had revived me. I could see the dark shadows of the treasury. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. The pain was setting in again. "Conrad!"

It didn't take long for my grinning older half-brother to come stumbling over boxes and into my sight.

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Wolfram-kyo: Lord Wolfram

Houseki: literally jewel, in this sense it refers to the gems that Mazoku (monsters) are weak against

I'm officially a college student now! Yes, I am a semester graduate XD But anyways, cause of this, in a way, I'll have more time to work on things. My novel is nearing its close, so it won't be long until that no longer obstructs my fanfiction writing (not that I do much of it). But yeah…well, anywho, the next chapter should be…sometime!


	11. A Shining Light

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 11: A Shining Light_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

Sorry about the uber long wait time this time around! I've been so busy…even though it's summer. Heh. My scanlation group picked up the series MAR so I've had to spend all my time trying to catch up on that…but I started on AKT 119 or so and I'm on AKT 135…and there are 160 out today. Saa…I'll get here eventually! And, to add to that…I got my first commission! Yay! But, it's been taking a toll out of my freetime. Usually, I write a chapter first and THEN type it up, but this one only has a little written and I want to get it done, so I'll just type it directly and make changes as I go. This is a Conrad chapter! Again, sorry for the wait!

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

"Pull a little harder!" I ordered. Günter whined as if he were going to protest, but he did as I asked without saying a word. The mirror bounced over the doorframe and slowly slid into the room. It was much easier to move the mirror once it was inside; we slid it across the red carpet to the corner of the room.

"Are you sure this will work?" Günter asked for what had to be at least the tenth time! He was such a worry-wert. I sighed and shook my head.

"Of course, I grinned reassuringly. There was still a part of me that doubted whether that was true or not though. It almost seemed…too easy. I was sure there was going to be something that would prove more difficult than expected. But, for now…all I could do was trust in Wolfram.

I stepped back from the mirror and examined its pristine surface. I could see my reflection staring back at me. It was amazing to think this mirror was actually a portal at night. I frowned slightly. Of course, even after hearing Wolfram and Morgif's explanation of where the portal led to…I still wasn't so sure. I didn't really believe that Wolfram understood either.

"So, now what?" Günter walked up to stand beside me. I glanced over at him and shrugged.

"According to Morgif…the changeling will have to break the mirror soon if it wants to stay in this realm permanently. Otherwise, it will be pulled back. Unfortunately, even if that happens, Wolfram will not be able to get out. He will be trapped inside forever, unless another exchange happens. So, we make sure that this room is left open for easy access, and we make sure the changeling knows. Then, so we don't attract unwanted attention, only I will stand in here and guard, but from a hidden spot. Since the changeling will probably make its move during nighttime, it will be easy for me to find a shadow to hide in. Then I wait for Morgif to give the signal….and I push that changeling through and pull Wolfram out…" I sighed and rubbed my head. It still seemed too easy to me! I think Günter shared my doubts, but I wasn't about to let him know that. Though…on a slightly humorous note, I don't ever remember seeing his eyebrows _that_ puckered! It didn't suit him at all!

"What if it doesn't work? What if we are being tricked!" Günter flailed his arms about. I sighed and pretended to ignore him as I adjusted the mirror. That didn't stop his wailing in the background though. I whipped around and gave him a hard stare.

"We have to believe it will work! And, as far as Morgif goes…" I let my stare soften a little, "don't think that hasn't crossed my mind as well. I just haven't been able to find a reason he would want to deceive us. What could he gain? Besides, he's been helping Yuuri all this time, and now Wolfram! If he wanted to betray us…he could have done it much earlier on. So, those mustn't be his intentions."

Günter looked like he was going to protest more, but at that moment, the door swung open allowing both a maid and Yuuri into the room. I sighed softly and rubbed my head again. I had been avoiding Yuuri as much as possible, giving him excuses of a heavy workload (which by any means wasn't a lie! This whole Wolfram situation really has required me to do a lot of work!) to get out of playing baseball with him. I had heard he had managed to get Gwendal and Günter to play with him once…but he still would rather have Wolfram and myself with him. It was getting harder and harder to keep him away from the changeling!

If it had been hard to notice before, it was definitely obvious now. Yuuri really had strong feelings for Wolfram, and they were different from the feelings he had for me, or anyone else in this world for that matter. I had seen him worked up quite a few times, but never quite like this. He was going crazy without being able to see his fiancé. Of course, I don't think it helped any that the only person he felt he could confide in was so busy all the time…I could tell he was getting suspicious. I was actually rather jealous of my little brother…

"Excuse me, sirs," the maid bowed her head. Yuuri stood silent behind her, a big grin spread across his face.

"What is it?" Günter gave her a bored look. She looked slightly taken aback, but she did not falter. She gave us a slight smile.

"Gwendal awaits your report. And, he says it is urgent that one of you come! There is something up, it would appear…" the maid averted her gaze to the floor. Yuuri looked like he wanted to press the issue, but before he could say anything, Günter crossed the floor and set his hand on the maid's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll go then. Thank you," Günter had regained his usual luster. He quickly hurried from the room. The maid bowed and after a moment, followed him out. I watched as she closed the door behind them. Great….now I was left alone with Yuuri. Usually, I wouldn't mind so much. But as I said, lately…it was getting harder and harder to keep this from him.

"Everyone's so busy anymore! And I don't even know why!" Yuuri complained. I grinned at him and chuckled slightly.

"It's always very busy, it's just that usually we are able to organize it better. This time though, we got hit with just a little more than we can handle. The little skirmishes that are springing up throughout the land, Mazoku vs. human…and with all the political nonsense going on while we are trying to write up treaties…this time of year is always bad for that. It gets especially busy when you add a new MaOh to the mix," I chuckled at him. He grinned back at me. Good. At least he was over his little mood. Hopefully he'd but that story for a while. Of course, it wasn't exactly a lie…we really did have some problems with those things, it was just that the mirror had taken our priority over much else considering it was happening within the walls of our home. We needed to protect out MaOh at all cost!

"Aw, but even Wolfram has been soo busy! He's spent most of his time locked up in the library! And he put guards outside to keep me out, too! Only Gwnedal has gone in to see him! It's no fair! I don't have anyone to play with! Not even Greta," Yuuri frowned. I was about to make a retort, but he waved his hand to stop me.

"Don't get me wrong; I do understand the importance of all this busywork! I've been doing some myself as well. I just gone done with being cooped up in Gwendal's office signing and working out treaties with him…so, I know how busy everyone is! Still, I don't think anyone should work this much without a little break for fun. And, none of you guys seem to be doing that. You're going to pop a blood vessels or something!"

"Yuuri…!" I couldn't hide my amusing. That boy always came up with the strangest ideas! But, he was right…a little break would probably do us all good. "It's good that you care for your people so much. But do not fret. We know are limits and what we are capable of. We do rest, just not in the same manner you do."

"Still," Yuuri folded his arms across his chest, "I wish you or Wolfram would get free enough to play some baseball with me, or even do some sword training! I don't feel right unless I'm getting some exercise!"

Before I could say anymore, the door flew open and Gwendal and Günter marched inside. Günter stopped beside the MaOh, but Gwendal continued over to me, barely giving Yuuri a glance. But of course, that was how Gwendal was after all. He didn't like to admit, even now, that he liked our new MaOh. But, everyone liked him. It couldn't be helped!

"The ambassadors from the embassy have arrived! You better go greet them! But as Gwendal has some unfinished business, I will accompany you along with the previous MaOh…" Günter wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulder. The look on his face was priceless.

"EH? She's coming with us?" Yuuri seemed aghast. But, I didn't blame him. It did seem odd for her to come out and meet with any ambassadors…but, we were short on people at the moment. And, this particular group of people happened to love my mother.

"It's a long story…" Günter didn't exactly look thrilled about it either. But it was hard not to blame him. My mother could be a bit of a handful. Still, almost everyone loved her, whether they admitted it or not. She was much like Yuuri in that way.

Gwendal and I stood in silence as we listened to Yuuri's dying protests as the two left the room. Günter barely stopped to shut the door behind him. After the sound of their footsteps faded away, I glanced over at Gwendal.

"What brings you here? Worried about the changeling examining our battle secrets and history in the library perhaps?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. Gwendal grunted slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as usual. Ah, I was right.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure he can actually read our language though…" I chuckled slightly. Gwendal shook his head.

"No, it doesn't appear he can. But, he is learning and adapting to our world quickly. I think that is why he is researching so much in the library. He intends to make the stay permanent, and it would appear that he intends to spend more time around here, too. He's taken a liking to his new appearance and to the people it draws…particularly the MaOh. This could get dangerous if it lasts for much longer," Gwendal rubbed his forehead slightly. I nodded my head. He was right; we couldn't let the changeling get too comfortable. It would be better if we could convince it to peacefully return to his world, but I doubt that would happen. We had to make it hate this world at the same time as giving it a false sense of security so it would believe we knew nothing of its true nature and believed it was our brother. So far, that hadn't seemed to work well. But, leaving it with guards under the pretense of keeping it safe from harm was the only way to keep it away from Yuuri.

"I think it will act tonight," Gwendal said quietly. I whipped my head around to face him.

"Tonight? Why so soon! It still has time left!" I gasped. Gwendal shook his head and sighed. He walked away from me, and moved closer to the mirror. He stopped in front of it to gaze upon his reflection.

"All the preparations it has been making in this world…they seem to have lessened. I think it feels prepared enough to become the real Wolfram. So, it has to make sure nothing will stand in its way. The sooner it destroys the mirror and the proof, the better. So, I think it will act tonight, but this is purely speculation," Gwendal frowned. I could see his hardened expression through the mirror. I knew he was right…as much as I hated to admit it. We would have to act fast if we wanted to save our little brother.

"Alright, I'll be ready," I grinned. Gwendal nodded slightly. He slowly turned away from the mirror and stepped back.

"Good."

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn

The dead of night had fallen and the silence with it seemed impenetrable. The only sound was the hoarse breathing of the changeling and the sharp footsteps from the boots it had adorned. But, even the little noise and the lack thereof had the changeling on edge. This was it. The night when it would be finally free.

As the changeling moved down the hall, the absence of noise or guards…anything, was starting to rack on its nerves. That man who was supposedly his new form's older brother (though part of him reeked of human!) said that the mirror was no longer considered a threat, so they were moving it to a room where all could have access to it. Foolish mortals! The changeling had almost snickered. But now, as it walked down the hall towards it, it couldn't help but wonder if maybe it had been the one who would be duped.

Through the dim light illuminating the hall, the changeling could make out clearly the shape of the door it was looking for. One of the advantages a changeling had was good eyesight in the darkness. Most changelings lived their entire life in darkness, so it wasn't a new sensation. In fact, this changeling preferred the darkness.

The changeling hesitated outside the door for a moment. It pressed an ear against it and heard nothing. Once it was sure nothing was in there, it gave the door a light push, and the door slid open with a soft creak. The changeling slipped inside and hurriedly closed the door behind it. Though the creak in essence was barely audible, to it the creak seemed to ring throughout the hall. It didn't want to risk getting caught for such a foolish mistake. It paused against the door, breathing heavily, waiting for some movement to start up outside the door. But, nothing ever happened.

As the changeling moved across the room, it followed the light radiating from the mirror. Ah, the light that would soon vanish, leaving it free to roam about this world for eternity! Thankfully, the changeling had found a nice form to reside in, a beautiful yet powerful young Mazoku. Thing seemed to be working out for the best.

As the changeling neared the mirror, it caught a bright glint of light in the portal. Perhaps the blade of a sword…? But, it didn't have much time to think about it…

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Mazoku: literally monster (evil tribe), but in this case it's used as a loose term like Youkai to specify a type of humanoid with the ability to use magic

MaOh: evil king…aka King of the Mazoku

Well, since my novel is entirely done except for rewriting stuff (I have like 7 proofreaders on it though only one is very far and active…), I have time to do stuff like this now XD. And, since I am no longer writing this out first, the next two chapters shouldn't be too far away. For one thing, I want to end this soon! I am hoping to only go to 13. I really am bad at keeping up long stories…heh. But, look forward to it! I was planning on sneaking in a Yuuri chapter…but if I do, it would have to be 13…cause 12 is definitely a Wolfram chapter…I think 13 will end up being so too.


	12. The Price of Freedom

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 12: The Price of Freedom_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

I started typing this right after I finished typing 11 because I had freetime..but not exactly sure how long this wll take. This story is coming to a close, so pretty much, all I have to do is wrap everything up. I don't plan on taking too long to do that. I have this big problem with inconstancies (in my novel…one of the characters changed her hair color 3 times before I caught it!), so I usually like to work with oneshots…this was intended as one, but the direction it ended up going off in is totally different than what I had initially planned…I kinda like it though. Hee hee. This is a Wolfram chapter!

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

I'm finally going home! The thought rang throughout my head. I almost felt like dancing...jumping for joy! If only my head and body didn't ache so much. All I really wanted to do right now was to get back home and go to sleep in my own bed…I was so tired! But, I had to stay awake as the sun was starting to set. I had my hands wrapped around the hilt of my sword as we waited. My hands were starting to cramp and go numb.

"Wolfram-kyo…" I glanced over at Morgif. He looked worried. I gave him a weak smile. I knew he wouldn't buy it though. He was much to good at picking up on a person's weariness. I suppose that's one of the things that made him such a good warrior.

"Maybe it would be better if you rest a little…I will take care of protecting you until the time comes…" Morgif gave me a comforting smile. Damn him! He still reminded me too much of my world…but, I was going to see it soon…I smiled at the thought.

"I'm fine," I said, but I sat down on the bank anyways. I never let my grip up on the sword though. We were right near where the portal was shortly to appear…I wasn't about to let myself relax. I remembered too well what had happened last time I was here…

"It's coming soon…" Morgif was intently watching the sky-wall. I nodded slightly and followed his gaze. I could see the flicker of light start to form. Soon, it would be reflecting much more and fully. I turned away and stared down at my feet. I could barely tell they were mine! So muddy and bloody…the hurt like crazy. I couldn't wait to get home and rest.

Suddenly, Morgif's hand moved to his sword. In an instant, he was on his feet. I was slower than him, especially with the pain clouding my movements, but I was quick to follow his example. Something must be coming.

"Stay back!" Morgif gestured with his arm. I frowned but took a step behind him. I was hurting so much right now that it really didn't matter. Arguing right now was pointless. I just wanted to get home in one piece! But, the moment Morgif needed help, I would step in…whether he liked it or not.

The water started to bubble and I could smell something rancid. I moved to cover my nose with a hand while the other one stayed fast to my sword. I gagged against the stench, "What….is it?"

"At night time…darker creatures come out. It is not very safe to be around here. These things must be retchas…they are pretty much like slime-covered zombies…they are not dead, but they are not really alive either. They cannot think for themselves. All they can do is hunger for blood…" Morgif frowned. I gagged again. These things sure smelled like they were dead and rotting! I watched as the slowly started to climb out of swamp. They were…hideous!

It was hard to make out much of the retchas because they were covered in mud…but they had a sharp fin that protruded from their backs, breaking through the muddy slime. I could see the tiny red orbs in their heads that I assumed were eyes. And, I could make out very dirty and broken-looking teeth…they still looked sharp though. I took a step back.

I watched as Morgif went to battle with them. The retcha were pretty slow and really didn't pay much heed to the warnings they were given. As Morgif slashed apart their comrades, they would simply climb atop his dead body and continue forward…trying to get at us. My hands were shaking. I slowly brought my hand back down to my sword so that I would have a good grip. Though these things weren't strong at all, there were a lot of them.

"Wolfram-kyo, the portal!" Morgif shouted over the groans of the retcha. I glance dup to see that the portal had fully formed. Dammit! How was I going to get over there? I moved to Morgif's side and slashed at a retcha coming towards me. It fell apart like paper.

"What are these things weak against? We need them out of here so I can get to the portal…they are blocking my way!" I shouted towards him. Morgif frowned at me. For a moment, the only sound was our swords and the retchas' coarse groans.

"Tell me!" I shouted at him again. But, I had a funny feeling I knew what the answer would be…

"They are weak against fire…" he sighed after a moment. Ha ha! I knew it…I smirked slightly. This would hurt a lot, but I didn't have much time! I had to get to the portal soon.

"Alright, we're moving in!" I ordered. Morgif looked like he was about to hesitate, but he followed after me as we pushed through the retchas. Their stench now surrounded me on all sides and it was hard to breath and concentrate. I slashed blindly, feeling my sword hit retcha after retcha. The portal still seemed so far away…

Morgif jumped in front of me and made a large slash in a circular fashion, clearing out most of the rethca near me. He glanced at me over his shoulder and I knew it was time. I took a deep breath and slowly held up a hand.

I could feel the magic forming at the fingertips and the pain was building with it. The memory of the pain was enough to have me already hurting! As the fire started to form, the pain became real…but I gritted my teeth and tried to concentrate hard on the task at hand. It seemed to take forever to get just a little fireball out.

"Now!" Morgif shouted out and I opened my eyes. I raised my hand up into the air and let out a scream as I released a wave of fire. It spread throughout the retcha, leaving me a clear path to the portal. Ignoring the pain, I started towards it.

"Wolfram-kyo!" I could hear Morgif at my heels. The world was spinning around me, but I kept moving forward. Oh...it hurt so much! I had no idea how I was still moving…but I could see the portal getting ever closer.

"Wolfram-kyo!" Morgif shouted again, this time, it got my attention though. A retcha lunged out at me and bit into my shoulder. I howled in pain and swung my fist into its face. Once I had knocked it back, I swung my sword at it and watched it fall away into the water.

"Wolfram-kyo! Are you alright?" Morgif was by my side. I gave him a weak smile and hurried to move ahead. He kept up with me, knocking away the retcha as they got closer. The fire magic had burned away far too quickly; my power was so damn weak in this world!

As I got to the portal, I clung to the wall and started pounding on it, "Conrad!" I could see his silhouette in the darkness. Suddenly, another figure moved into view. It was…me…I gasped and took a step back.

"What…?" I glanced over at Morgif, he was still busy with fighting off the retcha. I slashed at one to help him a little.

"The changeling!" Morgif reminded me and I nodded slightly. I had almost forgot about that…that he would look like me. I clung back to the portal and glared at him.

"Let me out of here, damn you!" I cursed at the changeling. He just smirked at me and folded his arms across his chest. He slowly moved to his hip, pulling off a hammer…oh no! He was going to smash it! What was Conrad doing?

"Conrad!" I screamed out again. Just as the changeling lifted the hammer over his head, Conrad charged out of the shadows and knocked the changeling to the floor. I watched the hammer fall harmless against the floor.

_You…! _The changeling hissed at him. I watched as the changeling pulled a sword from the other side of his belt and sent it swinging down at Conrad. Of course, Conrad was a brilliant swordsman, so he easily knocked it back. The two of them stood up and backed away from each other.

"Conrad! Hurry! What are you doing?" I screamed. A retcha grabbed at my foot. I kicked it away and slashed at it. I glanced over at Morgif to see that he had more than his share of retcha on him. This wasn't good…we weren't going to last for much longer! We had to get out of here soon…

Conrad flashed me a grin and circled the changeling. I watched as their swords clashed…oh no! The changeling was suddenly fighting…far too good! Was he mimicking Conrad's actions? I pounded on the portal.

"Conrad! Watch out!" I shouted as the changeling managed to nick Conrad on the cheek. Conrad narrowed his eyes at him and charged in again. This was not going good…I cursed silently.

I felt a sharp pain run up my leg as a retcha tried to bit onto it. I cursed at him and proceeded to pummel him with the hilt of my sword. I watched as he fell back and another one moved in to take his place. This was getting crazy!

I glanced back at the scene before me just in time to watch Conrad finally get an upper hand and send the sword in the changeling's hand flying. As the changeling scurried to get it, Conrad jumped a top of him and knocked him to the floor. At least something was finally starting to look good…

Conrad grabbed the changeling's arms and folded them against the changeling's back. He finally had it restrained, but the changeling was still struggling. Conrad groaned and kicked it hard in the head. The changeling continued to struggle as hard though, as if the kick had no effect.

Conrad finally was able to get the changeling up right, and he dragged it towards the mirror. I could hear the thing hissing and snarling at Conrad…it even tried to bite him! The image of me it had taken on was starting to fade…I wasn't so sure if I wanted to see what was underneath it.

_I've got him!_ Conrad shouted towards me. Morgif looked up and hurried over to my side. I could see a couple streaks of blood traveling down his face.

"Morgif…" I started to say, but he brushed him off.

"We have no time for that! Quickly now!" Morgif gave me a hard shove. I stumbled and nodded slightly. I slowly placed the palms of my hands against the portal. Conrad held the changeling upright and slowly grabbed its hands.

The changeling tried to break free and almost managed, but Conrad somehow managed to hold onto it and force it's hands onto the mirror's face. The changeling's face had contorted into a hideous rage. I took a deep breath and slowly moved closer to the portal. I could feel Morgif behind me giving me a small push. I glanced back at him and the retchas that had surrounded us.

"Morgif!" I shouted out as I started to slip through the portal. He gave me his warm smile and waved slightly. This would be the last I ever saw of him…I could feel the tears building in the corners of my eyes. I didn't want that…but I knew I couldn't stay there! Besides, I wanted to go home…I squinted my eyes and tried to avert my gaze…but it was hard…I could see the blurry image of him being overtaken by the retcha…and suddenly, everything was gone and I was staring at a mirror.

"Morgif…" I could feel the tears slipping over my cheeks. I fell to the ground, exhausted. I didn't even want to move. Conrad was quickly at my side.

"Wolfram!" I could feel his arms wrap around me, but I didn't struggle. It felt so good to be home…

"Welcome back…" he stroked the back of my head. I grabbed onto him and hugged him back.

"I'm home…!" I cried against him. It had never felt so god to say that! For a moment, we just sat there in silence, trapped in the warm embrace. Then slowly he let go and I backed off, a faint blush across my cheeks. I can't believe I just hugged him!

"Let's go get you fixed up…" Conrad helped me up. I nodded slightly. All I wanted to do right now was sleep! I think he could tell. He slowly walked me towards the door. My legs, me head…my whole body was aching. I felt sick.

Before we could reach the door, it suddenly flew open. A dark figure rushed inside and knocked me back as he wrapped his arms around me. We tumbled back into the mirror and I could hear it shatter on the floor behind me.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried into what was left of my negligee. I glared down at him.

"What?" It even hurt to glare. Gah…why did he have to act like this now…? As much as I liked it…it really hurt!

"I knew there was something up, but no one would tell me what! You haven't called me wimp in a while!" he whined. I tried to sit up and push him off of me, but it hurt too much to move. I sighed and let him remain with his arms around me.

"Wimp…" I muttered to him, and he gave me a big goofy grin. That idiot! But, I was pretty sure my face was bright red…

"Now, now, Yuuri…Wolfram needs his rest," Conrad came to my rescue. I had never liked returning home more before. Even though I was tired and barely functioning…I couldn't help but smile. But, I was plagued by thoughts of what had ever happened to Morgif…

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Wolfram-kyo: Lord Wolfram

Um…yeah…that's all I got. I'll do one more chapter to wrap up things, but then I'll be done with this story…finally! MWA HA HA! So two chapters up in one night, not bad for meh, eh? I hate this chapter though... I can almost guarantee the last chapter of this will be up later this week most likely. I really want to see more Kyou…I was talking to a girl about it at Jafax last weekend and it sounds like there is so much fun stuff happening later! I wish I could download….stupid 56k modem!


	13. Endings Bring New Beginnings

**The Truth Beyond the Reflection**

_Chapter 13: Endings Bring New Beginnings_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kyou Kara MaOh! Characters. I do however, own everything "beyond the reflection." Heh. **WARNING**: There IS Yaoi in here. YxW and vice versa. I guess you could say hints of CxY, too.

Yay! Last chapter! And I'll be finally done! I haven't actually had much to do with Kyou lately…I read the manga as it comes out in Japan (have a subscription to Asuka)…but I don't have the anime past episode 41…but, after talking about it again, it relit my inspiration to finish this! Plus, I have nothing better to do XD I ended up deciding against doing a Yuuri chapter, so the final chapter is another Wolfram!

N2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2

I watched as the guards, under Günter's guidance, moved the shards of the mirror into a stone casket…almost as if it were a burial! I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Chigi and Lief…and of course, Morgif….the last I had seen of him…surely he hadn't survived that. I wanted to wish he had…but I knew better than to have such false hopes. They only ended in pain.

"Are you still moping!" Yuuri frowned at me. I glanced up at as he sat down beside me. He had a sword strapped to his back…obviously, he had just come from training.

"I am NOT moping. I'm just worried about them, is all," I hugged my knees to my chest. Yuuri frowned even more. I frowned back at him.

"Ah, mou!" Yuuri messed up his hair. I glared at him.

"What is up with you?" I glared at him even harder. Ever since I had gotten back and explained everything out soo many times…Yuuri had been acting…different. Surely, from what Conrad said, so had I. But, I was really worried about Morgif. He had risked his life for me, I just wanted to know if he was alright. I was pretty sure Lief went down when the mirror did…but what about Chigi? They were my friends…I guess you could call them that…and I had every right to get worried about them! I couldn't see why Yuuri got so upset about it! He would have been worried, too! And he would have made a much bigger fuss! That wimp!

"All you talk about is Morgif, Morgif, Morgif! It's driving me crazy!" Yuuri snapped. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's so bad about that? It's no different than how you talk about Conrad! I admire him and I'm worried! He did a lot for me when I was in that stupid mirror!" I motioned towards the broken mirror being shoved into the box. I watched as the put the lid on it. It was all over…that mirror and its curse had finally died…

"Alright, alright! I get it all ready!" Yuuri stood up. I blinked up at him. What the hell did he get…? I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I understand how jealous you get…can you please just stop it already!" Yuuri shouted down at me. I just continued to blink at him. Jealous…? Wait, did he mean…? I could feel my face flushing a bit.

"What are you talking about? I was just telling you my honest feelings!" I frowned at him. His face turned bright red. I stood up to glare at him.

"I…uh...you weren't trying to make me jealous…?" his words stumbled at the end. I shook my head slightly. He got jealous…over me? I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Whatever!" Yuuri turned away, flustered. "Shouldn't you still be resting?"

"Wimp," I glared at him. He glared back at me. "I've been resting for two days! I feel fine now! I can't stand to just sit around doing nothing!"

Ah, this was going nowhere…I turned to leave when a sudden moan caught my attention. For a moment, I just stood there, but when I heard it again…I ran around Yuuri and pulled the sword off of his back.

"Hey-" Yuuri tried to protest, but the Mazoku sword was already in my arms.

"Morgif!" I shouted at it. I had totally forgotten that in this world he was a sword! What a fool I had become! If I had thought of it sooner, I would have eased this worry so much earlier on.

Morgif moaned at me and gave me an overly large and deformed smile. Usually, I would have just glared at the sword and thrown it away in disgust, but this time…it was different. I hugged the sword against my chest.

"You're okay!" I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes. In that short time, Morgif had become such a good friend and protectorate to me…I could hear Yuuri groaning in the background.

"S-stop it already!" Yuuri pulled Morgif away from me. I reached to get it back and Morgif gave him a weird face. Then again, all of the faces that sword makes are pretty weird…Yuuri glared at me.

"No! I'm not letting you hug my sword!" Yuuri strapped it back across his back and folded his arms across his chest. I glared at him.

"You wimp!" Well, it really didn't matter. At least I knew that Morgif was safe, and that relieved me to no end. I just wish I could find out about the other two. I frowned at Yuuri and turned on my heels to leave. A sudden pressure against my back stopped me.

"Wolf…" My face turned bright red as I could feel his strong arms wrap around me…what the hell was he doing? And in the middle of the courtyard no less. I was embarrassed...but he didn't seem to care. He was such an idiot!

"Please don't do that…" Yuuri whispered into my air. I tried to glance back at him, but he rested his head against my shoulder. I couldn't move my head anymore.

"What are you talking about…?" His grip around my shoulders tightened slightly. I could feel my face growing more and more red by the second. I could hear a group of soldiers snicker as they walked past us. I was going to get them later…! But right now, I had more important things to deal with. Like the new growth on my back…

"First you disappear and no one lets me know…I got so worried, even though I could see you…it wasn't you! And, you come back all batterer…and now all you do is talk about Morgif! I'm jealous, you know…" Yuuri's voice had fallen so quiet I could barely hear it. I smiled softly and managed to free myself from his embrace. I grabbed his hands as I faced him.

"Yuuri…I'm _your_ fiancé! I won't forget it, so don't worry! The only one I want to be with is you…" I leaned closer to him. Now I could see that he was blushing even more than me! I gently bumped my forehead into his.

"You say that…but…I don't know what to think. The way you talk about Morgif…" Yuuri let his head drop a little. I pulled away and rubbed my head slightly.

"Yuuri, I already told you! It's like your relationship with Conrad!" I hit him on the head lightly. He frowned at me and nodded slightly. He still didn't believe me…that wimp! He was such an idiot!

"Fine," I folded my arms across my chest, "I'll prove it to you." I took a deep breath and slowly closed the distance between us. My hands were shaking as they drew close to Yuuri's head. I gently rested them on his cheek then leaned in closer, so our lips were almost touching…and then…before I could move anymore, Yuuri had closed the remaining distance.

"Yuuri, Wolfram…" I could hear Conrad come up behind us. The two of us were now both bright red, and we pulled away from each other quickly, knocking heads in the process.

"Ow…" Yuuri whined and rubbed his head slightly. I just glared at him. He really was such a wimp…but, he was my wimp after all. I let a small smile play across my lips.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Conrad had a faint blush across his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head slightly.

"Y-you weren't interrupting anything!" Yuuri stammered. Oh yeah…like Conrad couldn't tell what we were doing when he arrived. I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"What do you need, Conrad?" I folded my arms across my chest and cocked an eyebrow at him…my usual arrogant pose. He chuckled slightly.

"The embassy has arrived…" Conrad motioned to the castle behind us. Yuuri let out a groan.

"NO! Not another one!" he whined. I sighed and hit him on the head again, but this time it was harder.

"What was that for?" he glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You wimp! If you're going to be the MaOh, act like one!" I chided him. He pouted slightly, but made no retort. Conrad just laughed in the background.

"Alright, shall we get going then?" Conrad placed his hand on Yuuri's back and gave the MaOh a shove forward. Yuuri sighed and started walked. For a moment, I hesitated, but a glance back from Conrad made me hurry to follow.

"You know…I just thought about something," Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows together. When he did that…it looked like a bad imitation of Aniue. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Yuuri and thinking never seemed to go together.

"Since when did you call Conrad by his name, Wolf?" Oh boy…another long explanation to give to him. I sighed and shook my head. Maybe I'd tell him another time.

N2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2

Owari FIN

n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2n2nn2n2n2n2n2n2nn

Translation notes:

Mou: like saying geez! But my brain is no longer thinking in English today…

Mazoku: if you don't get it by now, I'm not even going to bother

MaOh: same as above

Aniue: big brother, very formal

Oops..! I apologize for accidentally lying about the release..XD I've actually had this done for a while, I just kinda forgot to upload it. Bad Kojika…but wee! I'm an award winning fanfic writer now XD My BanJo fic just won first prize in a contest…I'm excited X3 Though in a way that particular fic is kinda odd to me…but anyways, thank you all for reading and for all your support! Hope you enjoyed this fic. Maybe, once I actually get the second half of Kyou (has up to 41 and can't download/use YouTube because of slooow modem), I'll get inspired to write another Kyou fic. But, I still like oneshots better…I'm actually rather disappointed with the last few chapters, so sorry if you are, too! I'm not that good at keeping up long stories, I have a tendency to make lots of small inconsitancies…I aacutally had to ouline events in my novel and character descriptions so I wouldn't mess up…one of the characters changed her hair three times before I did that. SO yeah…but anyways…thanks again!


End file.
